Shed Some Light on Things
by CrossedQuills
Summary: (SPOILERS) Slightly AU where Noctis defeats Ardyn and reclaims his throne in Insomnia. Five years later he, and his friends take a night off to catch up. After a few drinks some information about each other come to light. Slash Noctis/Prompto/Gladio/Ignis. This was SUPPOSED TO be a short story, but it grew a life of its own. OMG! What have I done?
1. Chapter 1

(This story contains so many spoilers, all the way to the end of the game. Ye be warned.)

*Author's note: I think we can all agree that the ending to the game was bittersweet and many of us…ok, ALL of us cried. I am writing this in the semi AU that Noctis was only in the crystal for six months before he emerged stronger and managed to kill Ardyn. Banishing darkness from the world. All the characters are in their mid-20's and still, blessedly, alive. Everything prior to the crystal scene remains the same.

Rated for mature readers. Contains slash and all that entails. Vague references to my other stories here and there, but doesn't mess with the plot if you haven't read them.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

It had been five years to the day since the sun rose over Eos after the months of lasting darkness and the world began to return to normal. Word spread that King Noctis had returned to the throne, backed by the Six and the power of the kings of old. He'd slain his corrupted ancestor once and for all, bringing light back into the world.

People started filtering back into Insomnia and the population had begun to rebuild. They were efficient about it too. Builders, masons, welders, artisans, and tradesmen from all over the continent came to lend aid. With the exception of some memorials that were set up around various parts of Insomnia, one would never have known that the city was once a warzone.

Insomnia was reborn, better than it once was.

King Noctis looked out at his city from the western throne room balcony. The sun was setting, glistening a myriad of colors across the city. _His_ city. He looked down at his hand where the ring once resided. The price of banishing Ardyn from this world was that he would forever lose connection with the kings of old. The power had been spent.

He could still summon his weapons as could those who served the king, so at least there was that.

Niflheim, with its Emperor dead (by Ardyn's own hand) had lost its steam and retreated back to its homeland to lick its wounds. Noctis was certain he would have to deal with them again in his lifetime, but with the Six still on his side, even with the ring gone, the Nifs didn't seem like they would be attacking any time soon.

The sun finished melting into the horizon as he heard the sound of boots on marble echoing through the throne room behind him. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes, you're Highness," said Talcott. "Your change of clothes have been laid out as well."

The boy was growing into quite the established young man. While his grandfather may have served the royal family as a butler in his day, Noctis had granted him a slightly more prestige title of Personal Assistant to the King. The young man was very bright and had the courage of someone beyond his years. Noctis hadn't told anyone, but in time he may consider promoting the young man to Regent. But that was many years away. "I keep telling you Talcott, you don't need to address me formally when we're not in a social setting."

The young man stifled a bow. "Yes, you're Hi… Noctis."

Noctis regarded himself in the reflection of the elevator doors as it climbed toward the top floor of the Citadel. He was wearing a recreation of his old outfit. Similar to the one he wore back when the world had nearly come to an end. He'd shaved for the occasion too, but he couldn't quite get his hair to look the way it once did. It has lost its lift over the past few years, and honestly he'd outgrown the old spiky look.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened, revealing the newly finished project he'd commissioned after the Citadel's repairs were complete. The space that was once used for balls and social gatherings (Noctis never really cared for those anyway) had been converted to look just like a campsite in the wild. Glowing glyphs and all. The Coleman camping gear had already been set up like it always had been and the fire was burning. The only differences between this one and the one's he used to camp at was that this one was two-hundred stories in the air and there were several inches of padding on the floor of the tent. No more rock hard floor to sleep on. No matter how much it might ruin the nostalgia.

Suddenly the hairs on his neck stood on end. He was being stalked. The sound of fast footfalls coming from behind him warned Noctis of the imminent attack. He turned around to defend himself when he was tackled to the ground. The figure above him grabbed the sides of his face and came down close, the freckled face of Prompto coming into view in the dim light. "Oh my Gods! Noct, this looks amazing." He beamed before letting the kings face go. Noctis said something under his breath? "What was that?"

Noctis struggled for air. "Get off my chest," he wheezed.

"Oops, sorry," said Prompto standing up and giving Noctis a hand up. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here shortly." As Noctis' eyes adjusted to the dim light he noticed that Prompto was wearing a facsimile to his old attire as well. As of late Prompto had been in his uniform most of the time. Prompto's country of origin had not been made public, but with his background Noctis had given him the job of Refugee Liaison. There had been some complaints from the royal advisors, but Noctis had long since run out of fucks to give. Prompto was now an official member of the Royal Court, and that was final.

The elevator dinged again and the remaining two members of their party entered. Gladio, larger than life and mostly shirtless but for his jacket, carried a loaded cooler over one shoulder. He smacked Prompto on the ass with his free hand as he passed by them. "Party's here."

"Please tell me that wasn't our King you just smacked," said Ignis from the elevator. His eyesight had never recovered, but he could still get around the castle as well as anyone who could see. Somehow in that boundless mind of his he'd managed to memorize every hall, enclave, and entryway. So long as nobody moved the furniture around too much, he was fine. "The Commander of the Kingsglaive should have a little more respect-"

Prompto rubbed his butt. "Don't worry Iggy, I was on the receiving end of that one."

"Oh…very well then," said Ignis as he followed the sound of the crackling fire toward the camp.

Prompto pouted. "Not going to defend my honor, Specks?"

"No, and stop pouting. It's unbecoming."

Prompto's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know what face I'm making?"

"You whine at a certain octave when you pout."

A few moments later Ignis was warming up something on the camp stove while the others nursed some of the beers Gladio had brought. "This really is nice, Noct. If it weren't for the city view I'd think we were running around Duscae again."

"You think you could have a replica Hammerhead put on the roof of that skyscraper over there too?" Prompto pointed at a building in the distance.

Noctis smiled. "Maybe. You think Cindy might come visit more often if we do?"

Prompto swooned and leaned back in his chair. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Whatever you're cooking, it smells great," Gladio said to Ignis.

Ignis placed the food on a tray and slowly made his way around the fold up chairs. "It being so late in the evening I thought that dessert would be more suitable."

"Is that what I think it is?" said Noctis.

Ignis nodded. "Memory Lane Cake. I felt it was appropriate, given the company." They each took their own individual cake and took a bite. Noctis didn't think it was possible, but Ignis' cooking actually improved after he lost his sight. Noctis attributed it to Ignis' other senses picking up to fill the void.

"This is amazing. What's the new flavor?" he asked.

"A splash of amaretto."

Prompto finished his pastry first. "Iggy, I could kiss you. You make my inner fat kid so happy. I'm surprised the ladies aren't knocking down the kitchen door to get at you." He sucked some lingering icing off his thumb.

Ignis smiled in the dim light. "My work as Master of Ceremony keeps me plenty busy. I haven't the time for relationships at the moment. In time perhaps, but not now."

There was a brief silence as they all finished their treats. Noctis finished his beer and looked around the fire at his four brothers in arms. "I've missed you guys."

"You see me nearly every day," said Gladio.

Noctis shrugged. "Yeah, but there's always so many people around, things to do, formalities to follow. This…" he gestured around him, "…is what I miss."

"We all do Noct," said Prompto, nostalgically. "I still dream about riding chocobos for days on end with you guys."

"Driving in the Regalia," offered Ignis. He hadn't driven since the accident for obvious reasons.

"The crazy amount of time we spent gambling at the colosseum in Altissia," said Gladio. "I still can't believe they managed to get a red giant in there."

"Hey," said Prompto, "Do you remember the time that Tidal Grouper pulled you into the water? I wonder if I still have that photo lying around."

Noctis smiled and looked wistful. "Man, it's been forever since I've been fishing."

Gladio finished his drink and went back to the cooler. "Hey, guys, what was that stupid game we used to play when we had some downtime? Never… something."

"Never have I ever," offered Noctis.

"Yeah, that's it. While we're drifting down memory lane why don't we play? Might help us catch up." He shrugged, holding four fresh beers. "We all have the night off anyway."

"Technically the royal court never has a night off," said Ignis.

"You must be fun at parties," said Gladio, poking the side of Ignis' neck with the icy bottle. Ignis winced, but took the beverage.

Prompto groaned. "I don't really like that game. I really haven't done that much and I always end up watching you guys get hammered."

Noctis shoved his friends shoulder. "You've done plenty. Besides, nobody's stopping you from taking sips in between rounds."

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Gladio. "I've got a few I can aim your way later on in the game."

Ignis leaned forward in his seat, "Now I'm interested. Let us play. Who should go first?"

"You might as well go first, Gladio," said Noctis. "It was your idea."

"Okay. Let's start small." He leaned back and swung one leg over the other as he thought. "Never have I ever…hmmm…used hairspray." All three of the others drank. "You're turn, Highness."

Noctis thought a moment. "Never have I ever… gotten a tattoo." Both Gladio and Prompto drank. "Oh Prom, sorry I forgot, I didn't mean that…" he faltered. He just wanted to get Gladio to drink, he'd completely forgotten about the barcode on Prompto's wrist. He still kept it hidden, even when in uniform.

"Oh, no sweat man. I wasn't drinking for that one. Check it!" Prompto put his beer down and stood up, lifting his shirt. On his hipbones were a series of stars following the line of his abs. Gladio let out a laugh. "Got em last year." Noctis' eyes lingered on his friend's abs longer than he'd intended. Prompto cleared his throat. "Face is up here, Honey," he said in a joking tone before lowering his shirt and sitting down. "Your turn, Iggy."

"First tell me what Gladio is laughing at," said Ignis.

Gladio responded before Prompto did. "Prom got the male equivalent of a tramp stamp."

"Did not!" huffed Prompto and blushed a little. "Least I don't have a giant chicken on my back."

Gladio turned serious. "It's an eagle and you know it."

"Never have I ever," cut in Ignis, "crashed the Regalia."

Prompto frowned and drank. "It was just a fender bender! I'm starting to think you guys are picking on me."

"You didn't want to be left out," said Noctis. Prompto grumbled.

Gladio chuckled. "Alright, I'll go easy on you this round, but next round I won't pull any punches." Prompto seemed momentarily appeased as Gladio looked around the campfire, contemplating what to say next. "Never have I ever been yanked into the ocean by a fish."

Noctis drank before thinking of one himself. "Never have I ever… been able to tell the difference between different types of red wine."

Ignis was the only one who drank to that one.

It was Prompto's turn. He tried to think of a good one. "Never have I ever been a model for an adult magazine."

This time it was Gladio's turn to blush. He drank. "How do you know about that?"

"Dude, if you Moogle your name it's like the first thing that comes up under images."

"I didn't know you modeled," said Ignis.

"What magazine was it?" asked Noctis, surprised.

"DON'T fucking answer that," spat Gladio. "Oh, you are so dead when it's my turn."

Prompto took a big swig of his beer, relishing in the Commander's embarrassment while he could. "Might want to try and have that deleted before any of your subordinates find it."

Ignis couldn't help but hide the grin he had at the conversation around him. "Never have I ever," he started, "had a crush on Cindy." All three of them drank.

"Really? Never?" asked Noctis.

Ignis shook his head. "You're turn, Gladio. Drop the proverbial bomb." He took a large swig of beer before adding, "I want to hear this one."

Noctis wondered if Ignis was getting drunk already. He rarely ever saw the strategist drink.

The most devilish grin crossed Gladio's features as he reached into the cooler for a new beer. He handed it to Prompto before sitting back down, staring his prey dead in the eye. "Never have I ever had sex with Cindy."

Noctis' eyes shot to his best friend as a furious blush crossed those familiar freckles. Prompto hesitated before he lifted the beer to his lips. Noctis nearly dropped his drink. "Ho-ly shit." Noctis scooted his chair closer to Prompto, forgetting any regality he'd had mere hours before. "Details."

Prompto shook his head.

"There's a video," said Ignis smiling. _Actually smiling_ as he finished his beer. Gladio handed him another one without being asked. "I've heard it in the wee hours of the night."

Prompto clenched his teeth. "Oh, this means war. You too, Ignis."

"Say what you will," said Ignis, "I am many things, but easily embarrassed is not one of them. Especially among you three." He sipped his fresh beer. "However, before things go any further I think we should all agree that what happens and is said at this camp, stays here. We don't want any personal information leaking to our staff and subordinates. That's the last thing we need." There was a general silence. "Agreed? Say the words, I can't tell if you're nodding."

"Fine," said Prompto.

"Alright," said Noctis.

"I guess so," said Gladio, finally.

Ignis leaned back. "On with the game then. Noctis, I believe it's your turn."

X~X~X

I had SO much fun writing this! The next chapter starts getting hot, I promise.

Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It's midnight and I'm still writing. Sorry the last chapter ended before any of the good stuff, but I needed something to build on. ONWARD! *Smacks face, chest, tummy* LETS DO THIS!

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 2

After the agreement of 'what happens at camp, stays at camp' was settled the gloves really started coming off. Three rounds had passed since then and Noctis looked down at his feet at the discarded bottles. This was a lot more alcohol they'd had at any of their camp sites in the past. He, himself was on his fourth beer. Same for Ignis. A small pile of glass bottles were racking up between Gladio and Prompto. Noctis was kind of proud how well the blonde was handling the amount he'd taken in. Gladio was pretty much double his size and they seemed to be keeping pace, although now they both had a permanent blush across their faces. Noctis wasn't sure if it was the drinks or the embarrassing shit they were throwing out at each other.

It was Noct's turn again. He was beginning to run out of ideas and was grasping at straws. "Never have I ever… I don't know… fuck, I'll just drink." He took a swig. "I can't think of anything."

It was Prompto's turn again. He seemed to be running low on ammo and started just throwing random things out into the ether and seeing if he hit anything. "Never have I ever had a dick in my mouth."

Gladio seemed as beyond embarrassment as Ignis was at this point. They both took a drink. Noctis' eyes were wide with surprise. Ignis he may have vaguely suspected, but Gladio?!

They were even beyond asking details and just kept putting the drinks away and moving on to the next one. It seemed everyone but Noctis was wearing their best poker face.

Ignis was definitely drunk now, he followed with. "Never have I ever been intimate with a woman." All three of them drank. That one wasn't really a surprise on their end, especially since Noctis had heard of Prompto and Cindy's tryst. Being crown Prince Noctis had had some retainers to take care of his needs. Gladio, well yeah obviously. But _never_ , Ignis?

Gladio leaned forward, throwing another log on the fire. "Never have I ever jacked off in the tent with at least one of us in it too."

Noctis hesitated, but shamefully lifted the beer bottle to his lips. Prompto did the same. Noctis thought about one specific night he'd done it. He'd had a few drinks that night too when they were at Galdin Quay. He'd gone to bed first and at some point in the night he'd woken up to an arm around his waist and a hot breath on his neck. The hand around him was tucked under his shirt on his abs. It was such an unexpected and random turn on that he had to take care of it there and then. It was the slowest jerk he'd ever done in order to prevent waking the others. He wasn't sure who'd been behind him for sure, but from the sideways glance Gladio just shot him he would suspect it was him. He must have woken up at some point during the event… fuck. How long had he been keeping that a secret?

It was Noct's turn. Each one of the questions that let up to now seemed to whittle things down sexually more and more. He really hadn't planned on things going this way when he arranged this little get together.

Ignis sat across from him, not _looking_ at him, but facing his direction with a knuckle pressed to his temple as he ran a finger down the beer bottle in his lap. Prompto and Gladio were looking at him too, their gazes foggy, but intense.

Noctis swallowed hard twice, trying to get the knot past his throat. He put his beer down on the glowing stone. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for a bathroom break. Be right back," he said. Were this a real campsite they would normally have just relieved themselves over the edge or wandered in to the woods. Here, however, it would probably ruin the marble flooring.

The bathrooms were near the elevator. They were as elaborate as everything else in the Citadel and had individual rooms instead of a communal one with stalls. Prompto locked the door and unzipped, relieving himself. He took the brief moment of solitude to gather his thoughts. What an interesting evening this was turning out to be. He'd learned an awful lot of things about his traveling companions than he'd ever imagined he would.

Remembering one little tidbit of information he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Moogle, entering Gladio's name. Most of the photos that came up were one's he'd seen before. Formal ones or newspaper clippings with the royal family. Some of Prompto's photos from their trip were on there too. He nearly put it away when he checked the settings and turned off the safe search feature. "Oh…" he said when a few new images populated. So that's why Gladio was so flustered. Noctis hesitated a moment before holding his finger on the screen and hitting 'save'. He felt a little ashamed for it, but that was a feeling he'd felt a lot this evening. Among other things.

Tucking his phone away he washed his hands and drank a few palmfulls of water before walking back into the darkness of the camp. Gladio and Ignis were talking quietly to one another, but stopped when he approached. Prompto wasn't far behind him. Noctis picked up what was left of his beer and sat down. "So, I guess it's my turn again. I'm really running out of ideas here."

"About that," said Ignis. "What is your opinion of playing another juvenile game? This current game seems to have been spent."

"What game?" asked Prompto.

"Truth or Dare," said Gladio.

Oh boy. That one had potential for disaster given everything that was going on during the last two hours. Noctis was surprised Ignis was going along with it. He usually was the reserved one.

"I guess I'm down," said Prompto before Noctis replied.

How on Eos were his three subordinates peer pressuring him into this? He was the King for gods sake. "Well, I guess I'll play too," he said. "But keep in mind I have the power to have any of you executed at any given time. Just putting that out there."

Ignis chuckled. "I'm curious to know where the line in the sand is for that particular scenario." A subtle smirk tugged at his lips. "Who's first?"

"Can I go?" asked Prompto. When everyone shrugged he leaned back and thought for a moment. "Ignis, where's the line on decency here? Like can we ask anything?"

"Anything that wouldn't cause bodily harm seems fair game to me. What happens at camp, stays at camp, after all."

"Okay… then Ignis. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Based on the last game I have to ask… are you gay?"

"I thought that was apparent from the start." He sipped his beer and put it down, crossing his fingers in his lap. "But yes, Prompto, I am gay."

"When did you first figure it out?"

"That's another question. I believe it's my turn." He looked like he pondered for a moment before asking, "Noctis, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Noctis was playing it safe for now. Testing the waters.

"Hmm… Have you ever considered courting for a new spouse, with the passing of Lunafreya and all."

Prompto actually looked upset at the question. "Iggy… too soon."

Noctis held up a hand. "It's alright, Prom. It's been five years." He leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together. This always was a sensitive topic. "I honestly don't know. Other's have asked me too, and I always tell them I'm busy or it's not a priority, but…" he swallowed, "Honestly, other than Luna, nobody's ever meant that much to me. Except you three." The camp was silent, but for the crackling of the fire. "Nobody's been able to fill that void. I can't even find any retainers that don't annoy the hell out of me."

Prompto looked surprised. "So, in all this time, you haven't…"

Noctis raised a hand. "No multiple questions. My turn." He looked around the circle. "Gladio, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Prompto groaned. "Too many truths. Not enough dares."

Noctis laughed at his friend. It seemed like he hadn't learned his lesson about tempting the fates from the last game. Oh well. "Gladio, how did you find out about Prompto and Cindy? Details please."

"Noooooo…" Prompto whined.

Gladio chuckled. "Prompto had gone for a run while we were staying at Hammerhead. It was about mid-way through our trip, before Altissia. I don't know where Cindy was, but he must have met up with her somewhere during his run. When he came back he absolutely reeked of sex and motor oil. Cindy smelled the same when I saw her a half hour later. It was just a strong hunch, but Iggy confirmed it when he heard the video a few months later. Apparently, Cindy's got a bit of a wild side."

Noctis turned to his blonde friend, who had his arms crossed over his chest defensively. "You filmed it?"

Prompto looked at his shoes. "It was her idea."

Noctis turned back to Gladio. "Wait, you could _smell_ it?"

Gladio shrugged. "It's a gift and a curse. I can smell as well as Ignis can hear."

"Gross," said the blonde.

Gladio narrowed his eyes on the smaller man. It was his turn. "Prompto, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He sounded like he tried to say it confidently, but it had a little bit of a squeak to it.

Ignis chuckled. He'd heard it too.

Gladio turned to the strategist. "What do you think?"

Ignis waved a hand dismissively. "Do what you will, it's your turn."

"Prompto, I want you to sit on your kings lap and give him a really good kiss. Five seconds minimum."

 _Wait, what? How did I get roped into this dare?_ Noctis thought, panicking. He glanced at his blonde counterpart. Expecting him to huff and chicken out, but instead Prompto stood up and walked over to Noctis. Awkwardly Prompto straddled him. The folding chair creaked and Noctis hoped it wouldn't collapse under the weight of two people. Noctis put his hands on the top of Prompto's thighs for lack of anywhere else to put them. The blonde was staring at him, his face a sea of mixed emotions. None of which were disgust.

"What happens at camp…" said Prompto, nervously.

"Yeah," whispered Noctis right before Prompto leaned in and kissed him. They just stayed there for an instant before the awkwardness morphed into something else. The kiss deepened and soon Noctis felt the brush of a tongue against his lips. He hesitated for an instant before opening his mouth and letting Prompto in. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed like this. Not even by Luna. There was a pent up desperation that he felt from Prompto and he realized he'd been feeling it too.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct's midsection and pulled them together. Light stubble rubbed against his chin as a groan of pleasure crossed both of their lips.

Moving his hands up his friend's thighs, Noctis' thumb traced the star tattoos on Prompto's hips before he heard Ignis clearing his throat. He'd completely forgotten they had an audience. They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a long moment. Cerulean eyes meeting blue-gray before Prompto reluctantly crawled off his king and returned to his seat. Noctis suddenly realized he'd begun to get hard with only the kiss. He really hoped the others hadn't noticed it in the dim light, but he was certain Prompto felt it.

Gladio was looking at his king with his head resting in his hands. He looked very pleased with himself. "That was a lot more than five seconds."

Prompto adjusted himself and sat down in his chair. "Gladio…" Prompto started.

"Do you really want to give me a turn again?" said the shield.

Prompto looked like he considered it. Maybe he did. "Ignis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you and Gladio had sex?" he asked, with deadpan seriousness. Prompto wasn't fucking around anymore.

"What time is it?" asked Ignis.

Noctis' eyes darted between Ignis and Gladio, neither of which looked terribly shocked by the question. Good gods, how far out of the loop was he?! He saw these guys nearly every day. He thought he knew them.

Prompto looked at his watch. "Ten forty-five."

Ignis looked like he was counting on his fingers. "Then it's been about twenty-two, no, twenty-three hours."

Prompto turned to Gladio. "I thought you preferred women. I didn't know you were Bi."

Gladio shrugged. "I normally do prefer the ladies. And I prefer the term 'greedy' over 'bisexual' personally. Everyone I've ever been attracted to in the past have been women, present company excluded."

The blonde almost looked mad. "How long have you two been together?"

Gladio thought a moment. "Four years now I think. On and off." He gave a sly grin. "Why so interested all of a sudden? Envious, are we?"

The blonde snapped, knocking his chair over as he stood. "You're fucking right I am! I've been driving myself insane since high school. I find both men and women attractive, but haven't had the courage to talk to any of them. Cindy was a fluke, but I've been battling my sexuality for nearly a decade and you do just talk about it like it's the most normal thing in the world. Do you have any idea how frustrating it's been? To sleep inches from you night after night. To be hopelessly attracted to you all and not have the slightest clue how to let you know!?" He was stomping toward the bigger man as he seethed. Ignis sensed the hostility and tried to intervene, but Gladio met him half way. Prompto went to throw a punch, but Gladio caught his arm easily.

The shield wrapped a strong arm around the blonde and pulled him close, leaning down to almost growl in his ear, "I think we can fix that."

X~X~X

*evil laugh* More to come soon. Probably after the holiday. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I love the input. This is the chapter that many of you were waiting for. There will be much more of this in following chapters. I really enjoy writing these.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 3

"I think we can fix that," said Gladio.

Prompto could feel the vibrations through the larger man's bare chest as he growled the words into his ear. For the briefest moment Prompto had a flashback to when they were stalking the behemoth, Dead Eye. He felt hot breath on his neck sending pleasurable shivers down his spine and infuriating him all at the same time. Prompto froze, he wasn't sure whether to kiss Gladio or try and punch him in the stomach.

Thankfully Ignis intervened and said, "Gladio. Let him go."

The shield paused a moment before releasing his grip. Once Prompto's feet were back on the ground he had the urge to run to the elevator. There were so many emotions firing through him he felt he was being pulled in half. He was drawn back to reality by a gloved hand on his shoulder. He turned to Ignis. "I think it's time we had a talk," he said and began walking toward the edge of the camp. Prompto glanced at the other two before following.

Ignis' navigating his environment had improved vastly in the past two years. Without any aid or a cane he climbed down from the stone of the camp and walked toward a small table in the corner of the roof. When they sat Prompto glanced back to the camp. Gladio was talking to Noct, but the King was looking their way with an air of concern. "All games aside," started Ignis, "I'm sure you have a great many questions."

That was an understatement. One of the first questions to come to mind was 'what the fuck just happened!?' Two hours ago they were having a great time and just now Prompto was angry enough to actually take a swing at the Commander of the Kingsglaive. He must be drunk or stupid. Probably both.

Prompto covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you'd like."

Prompto took another breath and rested his head in his hands. "When did you figure out you were gay."

"My freshman year of college. I'd had inklings earlier, but places of higher education tend to give leave to explore new avenues in oneself."

"That sounds… easy enough. Did you have to, like, come out to anyone. What did your friends or parents say?"

"Those who knew me didn't seem terribly surprised. I never did tell my parents before they passed."

"How come?"

"They never were overtly interested in my personal life. Their son was working for the royal family and that was good enough for them. If they ever asked me directly I may have told them, but it never came up."

"How come you never told us?" asked Prompto.

Ignis tilted his head to the blonde. "How come _you_ never told _us_?"

Prompto deflated. "Touché."

"Besides, I've always prided myself on staying out of the business of others. People tend to reciprocate that back. Unless alcohol is involved, it seems."

"Sorry." Prompto sat back in his chair and debated the next question. "What about Gladio? When did you two…why… um… I'm not sure how to ask this…" He fidgeted with his leather wrist straps. A habit of his when he was nervous.

Ignis adjusted his glasses on his face. He really didn't need to wear them at night, but Prompto suspected he didn't want the others to see his damaged eyes. "That story isn't completely my own, but if Gladio feels like telling you it's alright with me. As far as the 'why' question, well… After everything was said and done and the Citadel was being rebuilt he would check on me from time to time. Once I started sleeping alone I began to have some pretty vivid night terrors. The only time I can really see is in my dreams and some of the things I would preferred not to relive.

"He offered to stay when I hadn't slept in a few nights. Knowing someone else was in the room helped. Everything else manifested from there."

Prompto knew Ignis couldn't see the surprised look he was making. He remembered Gladio being very defensive of Ignis when he was initially blinded, but he really didn't peg him for the nurturing type. "So that it? Don't you get jealous if he goes on dates or anything?" Prompto knew Gladio was still active with the ladies of Insomnia from time to time.

Ignis shook his head. "No. We are not exclusive. I wouldn't even call it a relationship, really. Not in the classical sense."

"So… twenty-three hours ago."

Ignis shrugged. "We all have needs."

Prompto was quiet for a long moment, soaking this all in. He'd secretly had fantasies all these years about all three of them, but now that someone was telling him some of it actually happened… Wow. "You knew what Gladio was going to dare me to do, didn't you?"

"I did."

"You didn't think that might be a little… I don't know… awkward?" Prompto asked. "I just made out with the King of Lucis!"

Ignis rested his head in one hand. "And you didn't think mentioning Gladio's photo shoot or anything was awkward for him? He had to return the favor. Besides, we've been watching you two tip toe around one another for years. It was a friendly nudge, if anything."

"Was I that obvious?" asked Prompto. Ignis nodded. Prompto gave a deep sigh of relief. A tightness released from his chest that he wasn't aware had been present until it was gone. They had known. The whole time. He didn't need to hide anything from them.

Honestly he should have realized that they wouldn't judge him for it. They didn't when they found out he was an MT after all. His eyes began to well up. He'd been so stupid. "Thanks, Iggy."

"Anytime."

Something else Ignis had said dawned on him. "Wait, you said Noct and I have been tip-toeing around each other for years… does that mean that…" he couldn't figure out how to finish that sentence. He thought he knew his best friend better than most. That would certainly explain Noct's physical reaction to the kiss.

Ignis chuckled. "Often, when we hide something from ourselves we become blind to it in others."

Gladio and Noctis seemed to have finished their conversation when Prompto and Ignis returned to the haven. Noct stood up as he approached. "We have to talk," he said.

Prompto took him by the wrist and led him toward the tent without even breaking stride. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He felt no resistance in his friend as he unzipped the tent and they crawled in. He was pleasantly surprised that his knees met with padding instead of the usual hard rock beneath the tent. Zipping up the flap behind them Prompto thought to himself how futile the act was. Ignis would probably hear every word they said, but it didn't really matter. There was something comforting about the familiar enclosed space.

He faced Noct and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. How do you tell the King of Lucis that you've been crushing on him since high school? That he'd frequently been part of your late night fantasies. That two minutes ago he realized that his feelings might be given back. What do you say?!

"Noct…I…um…mmf!" Prompto was cut off by Noctis' lips crashing down on his own. It took him an instant to realize what was happening before he began to kiss back _. I don't know what Gladio said to you, but it must have been good_ , he thought.

Their tongues spared for space in the others mouth as his hands roamed Noct's body. Before long Prompto found himself on his back with Noct's cool hands roaming up his shirt. He kicked his boots off and broke the kiss long enough to remove his jacket, tossing it to some corner of the tent. Noct did the same and soon they were on each other again.

He could feel Noct's member pressing hard against his own as he ground down in to him. Prompto had dreamed about this so many times. Given the current setting and attire it could have been a scene out of one of his wet dreams from years ago. Prompto decided to take a bold step and reached down to undo Noct's belt. When no objections came he slid the pants down the few inches he could and rubbed Noct through the fabric of his boxers, eliciting a moan from the King.

Noctis broke the kiss again to give him some space between them. Watching him unbutton Prompto's pants with the lust fueled expression on his face nearly made him come right there. How long had that look graced his fantasies? When his pants were down by his knees Noct pressed down on him again, this time devouring his neck with hot, open mouthed kisses.

Sliding his hands between them he slipped the fabric of his boxers down, exposing himself to the cool air. The angle was awkward, but he did the same to Noct and took him in his hand. After a few strokes Noct began bucking into him intermittently touching Prompto's cock with his own in the process. Eventually Prompto gave up on the awkward hand job and just let them grind together. The skin to skin contact was more amazing than he could have ever anticipated. His thighs began to tremble and his breath came in ragged gasps. "Noct…"

"Me too," was the only reply he got before the King grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and kissed him so hard he thought his lips would bruise. Prompto groaned into the kiss as 10 years of pent up frustration left his body. Noct wasn't far behind.

With all energy expended, they collapsed. Breathing hard into the nape of the others neck. After several moments Noctis lifted his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fantastic."

"You're crying," he said with concern.

Prompto wiped the sides of his face. He wasn't aware of it, but he must have been. "I'm alright. You?"

"Sticky," Noct chuckled, "but good." He scooted down and rested his chin on Prompto's chest. "So… what now?"

Prompto looked down at his King. "Ask me in the morning, but I don't think you'll have trouble finding a retainer anymore."

Noctis smiled. "You realize we owe Ignis and Gladio big now, right?"

"Ooooh, the King is in their debt. That sounds very fancy." He ran his fingers through Noctis' raven hair. "What's a lowly plebe like myself supposed to do to repay them?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."

X~X~X

Merry Christmas everyone!

There are more chapters to come with more intense scenes than this. I promise.

Any and all reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

*I really didn't think I would get this much writing done over the holiday, but man, I've been getting so much positive feedback that my fingers are just itching to type. Requests have been considered. ;3 Also, check out my other works if you're a fan of Cindy/Prompto or Prompto/Noctis. I've done a few. ON WITH THE STORY!

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 4

The first thing Prompto felt when he woke up was a faint breath on his neck and an arm draped over his midsection. It must have been cloudy outside because it still seemed dark in the tent. He heard milling around the fire and the shuffle of pots and pans, so at least he knew Ignis was up. There was a slight crispness to the air and he still wasn't wearing the pants he'd kicked off last night. A breeze cut through the tent and Prompto was reminded that they were 200 stories in the air. He shivered slightly and backed into Noct's body heat behind him.

He could feel his friend…lover…whatever they were, shift and tighten his grip around Prompto's abs. The breathing changed and he suspected Noctis was waking up. The breath on his neck got closer, and hotter sending goosebumps down his arms. He shuttered, only partially from the chill in the air.

The hand around his waist traveled up slightly, tracing over his well-earned abs before calloused fingers inched their way across his chest. Noct was being especially slow compared to their 'Clash of the Hormones' episode the previous night. Thinking about it made him moan lightly against the caresses and blood pooled slowly downward. The amazing orgasm he had only eight or so hours ago was explosive, but if Noct kept this up he might just have to go again.

Based on the firmness pressing into his backside he guessed Noct felt the same. "Morning," he whispered in case Gladio was still in the tent behind them. "If you keep that up Ignis might have to pretend he didn't hear us again." Noct's hand left his abs and traced down, intentionally going wide of where Prompto wanted to be touched. Instead he applied pressure on Prompto's hip and slowly ground forward into him. He could feel the trace of lips on the back of his neck, causing him to whimper and back into the growing member behind him. He moaned sleepily.

Prompto could hear Ignis' voice outside ask, "Did you want bacon or sausage with breakfast?"

"Bacon, please," replied Noctis from outside the tent.

Prompto's eyes shot open and glanced down. The tan arm wrapped around him was covered in a tattoo of black and gray feathers. His heart did a flip in his ribcage as he tried to pull away, but Gladio's strong arm wrapped around his chest while the other hand came around to cover his mouth. "Shhhh," he whispered into Prompto's ear. The edges of his beard rubbed the skin on his neck. "I'm going to let you go in a second and then walk outside. Sorry for being a dick last night. I'm an aggressive drunk and you rubbed me the wrong way… mostly. I'm glad you finally figured yourself out with Noct, but just in case you want to play expert mode, you know where to find me." Gladio ran a canine lightly along Prompto's shoulder. "Come prepared if you do."

As promised, he let the smaller man go and stood up. Rearranging himself in his pants a moment before him amber eyes looked down at blue with an air of hunger. He gave Prompto an almost playful wink before grabbing his boots and headed outside. "Do I smell bacon?" he said casually once he stepped into the open and zipped up the tent behind him.

Prompto still lay on the padded floor of the tent, dumbstruck. He probably should feel violated or mad, but the tent in his boxers explained otherwise. Two fantasies come to life in twenty four hours. Holy shit.

He could still feel the weight of those arms around him and the breath on his neck. He reached up and traced a finger along the line Gladio's canine left. Those amber eyes of his left a burn on Prompto, in a way he couldn't explain.

He'd just spent the night with Noct and as fantastic as it was, that should have been enough. More than enough, but… Gladio was a whole different flavor; Noct was Peppery Daggerquill Rice and Gladio was Meldacio Meat Pie. Two of his favorite meals, depending on his mood.

In a mixture of confusion, anger, and lust, Prompto licked his palm and slid his hand below the waistline of his boxers. Laying back on the padded tent floor he draped his free arm over his eyes. He couldn't very well go outside like this.

Later that evening…

Ignis felt his way out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried his hair and ran a brush through it not much caring what it might look like since he was headed to bed anyway. Following the strip of carpeting that ran from the bathroom to his dresser he reached three drawers down and felt to his right for the flannel sleep pants he rolled just so. Sliding them on he called out to the room, "Okay, Moogle," a _ku-po_ sounded, "What's on the schedule tomorrow?"

A voice emanated from his phone, "At eleven in the morning you have a meeting with Cor Leonis for the City Guard Uniform Inspection," Ignis groaned. He hated uniform inspections. He couldn't see a damned thing and he was just there as a representor of the King. Cor really could do it alone considering he was on the Royal Council _and_ the leader of the City Guard. The voice continued, "At two in the afternoon you have a haircut appointment. At three in the afternoon you have an appointment for a suit tailoring."

Ignis slid into bed. "Set a reminder for eight in the morning. Reschedule tailoring appointment to four in the afternoon." His barber always ran late.

"Okay," said the voice. "Is there anything else?"

"Tomorrow's weather forecast."

"Seventy percent chance of rain with windy conditions. A high of fifty-five degrees." Oh good, maybe they'll cancel the uniform inspection. "Thank you Moogle, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir," it chirped, followed by a departing _ku-po._

Ignis leaned back in bed and felt for the book on his end table. It had been a pill to find books in brail when he first lost his eyesight, but now that things had returned mostly to normal he was able to get many of his favorites in texture or audio. Thank the Six for technology.

There was a familiar knock on his quarter's door. "Enter," he said, putting his place holder back in his book, but not setting it aside just yet. The door opened and locked behind the intruder. Familiar heavy footsteps approached for a few steps before Ignis called out. "You know to lose the shoes at the door." The footfalls backed up a few paces and the sound of heavy boots being sloughed off echoed off the marble floors. "That's better."

"Mail call," said Gladio as he sat down just south of Ignis' feet on the bed. "Mostly junk mail and credit card offers. You did get a package though. Smells good."

"Could you open it, please?"

The sound of a switchblade and the cutting of packaging tape echoed. He heard Gladio inhale. "What is this?" Gladio asked as he placed the small jar in Ignis' hands.

Ignis gave it a smell. It was spicy and floral with a hint of pine. "Cardamom. Good, I've been waiting a while for it. What do you think about goat cheese, cardamom, blueberry cheesecake?" he asked.

Sometimes he swore he could see Gladio's eyebrows raise. "Sounds exotic."

"Not terribly," offered Ignis. "Just a brilliant combination on my part. If I do say so myself."

He felt the larger man flop down on the bed next to him. Ignis was glad he'd made sure his shoes were off. The warm weight of Gladio's temple rested on his shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Good Omens."

"What's it about?"

"It's an apocalyptic comedy. You'll probably like it. I believe the Citadel Library has a printed copy."

"Is that the one you dropped in the bathtub?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Thankfully I had a backup."

There was a long pause from their banter, all the while Gladio was playing with Ignis' thigh and moving upward. He really did have a busy day tomorrow, but… He put his book on the end table. "So what was all that business with Prompto in the tent this morning? Don't you think the young man has been through enough turmoil for one day?"

Gladio kissed Ignis' shoulder, "Never. You really do baby those two sometimes. Besides, I think you underestimate the limits of that kids pent up frustration over the last couple of years. He _reeks_ of pheromones. If it wasn't for you dissuading me I probably would have pounced within the first month on the road, years ago."

Ignis felt Gladio reach under the blankets and play with him over the flannel of his pajamas. "Got you worked up, hasn't he?" asked Ignis, relishing the touch. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited as well.

Gladio leaned up and kissed Ignis' jaw and then the corner of the scars around his eyes. "A bit," he admitted. "Noct too, if I'm being completely honest. Listening to those two go at each other last night was torture. It's a shame we weren't at a real haven or I would have dragged you off to the Regalia and had my way with you." He took Ignis's mouth in a long kiss. Gladio had his own taste to him, like cinnamon and sage. Gladio's hand crept beneath the hem of the sleep pants as Ignis pushed the Kingsglaive jacket off his shoulders. After some shuffling it hit the marble floor with a clang. So many damned metal pieces on those things.

The conversation went by the wayside as they shed the remaining articles of clothing, like they had many times before. Gladio was a little heavier handed than usual, but Ignis didn't complain. He was worked up too and liked being manhandled sometimes, within reason. It wasn't long before Gladio was searching through the end table drawer and Ignis heard the snap of a lube bottle cap. Gladio entered him quickly and left a slight mark on his shoulder when he bit down. He did that from time to time. It was all the better for Ignis. More sensations to be had. He may not be able to look at his lover, but Gladio certainly made sure he could feel him at every given opportunity.

Before long Ignis was leaving his own marks on Gladio in the form of red streaks down his tattooed back. The larger man came shortly thereafter, collapsing on top of him in a sweaty heap. Ignis suspected he'd have to shower again in the morning.

Not moving from his spot on Ignis' toned chest, Gladio just lifted his head and placed a kiss on his collar bone. "I needed that."

"The feeling is mutual."

Ignis ran his fingers through Gladio's hair. "It's getting a bit long, don't you think? Why don't you join me at the barber tomorrow?"

Gladio shook his head against Ignis' chest. "Nah. I was actually thinking of trying out a top knot for a little while. It seems to be a thing nowadays."

Ignis ran his fingers through the dark locks. "Suit yourself." There was a long pause and for a moment Ignis thought Gladio had nodded off. Still, he asked, "Do you think Prompto will accept your offer for 'expert mode'?"

He could feel Gladio make a face against his chest. "You heard that, eh?"

"How could I not?"

Gladio's chin rested on Ignis' sternum. "Jealous?"

"Quite the contrary actually. Prompto is his own man with his own desires. I just hope Noctis is privy to that little offer of yours. He can have you executed, you know."

"Hmmm." Gladio grunted. Maybe he hadn't considered that.

"Still," said Ignis, "Go easy on him, would you?"

Gladio shifted off to Ignis' side and sounded like he was drifting off to sleep. "In Prompto's case, regarding me anyway, I don't think 'easy' is what he's in to."

Ignis nodded. "You may be correct." The thought of Gladio going rough on Prompto made him twitch beneath the sheets. "Time will tell, I suppose."

X~X~X

*claps to self furiously*

This chapter was fun to write, in particular the different states of being for Gladio. Aggressive vs more rough casual love.

And yes, I did have Prompto refer to him as a form of 'beefcake'. Don't judge me! I own the guidebook and those are two of his favorite foods! No joke.

Reviews are always a wonderful motivator to write more ;3


	5. Chapter 5

*Not too much smut in this chapter. It's mostly for fun and you get a chance to see a touch of Prompto's role in an official sense.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 5

Noctis yawned. He hated meetings. They worked so hard and sacrificed so much to save this city and retake the throne…and yet. Listening to his advisors drone on about things like taxes, sanitation, uniform inspections, and the like made Noct want to warp out the nearest window. "Your Highness?"

"Hm?" Noct lifted his head. He must have zoned out. Cor Leonis shook his head from the other side of the table. He looked exasperated with the whole process as well, but somehow he managed to stay alert throughout. "What was that?" Noct asked Chancellor Lockhart.

Chancellor Lockard sighed. She didn't look like she wanted to be here either. "I said that Tenebrae has offered another opportunity for a union and request to know if you would be interested in taking their Regent's daughter as a bride."

Probably not, thought Noctis. It had been a week since their enlightening faux camping trip and Noct was pretty sure he was content with what he had going on at the moment. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be dealing with treaties just yet. The last one didn't pan out so well." The room was quiet. Many in the room knew and loved Lunafreya. "They are still our allies, though. I'm not saying no, but give them a firm 'not yet.'"

There was a shuffling sound outside the conference room before the double doors swung open. Prompto entered in his formal uniform, carrying a to-go tray of multicolored beverages. "Sorry I'm late, there was a line." He sauntered around the table and placed a large yellow drink in front of Noct. "Pineapple mango smoothie for the Chosen King, strawberry banana for me, and…" he slid Cor a pale green container across the mahogany table. "…mint chocolate chip for the Immortal." He sat down in his seat and took a sip, eliciting glares from most of the Chancellors. He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, did you guys want one?"

Noctis tried to hide his smile by crossing his fingers in in front of his face. Gods, he loved this guy. If for no other reason that the rest of the council always got their knickers in a twist when he was around. They weren't used to having a former commoner in there midst.

"What did I miss?" asked Prompto.

"Most of the meeting," grumbled Chancellor Shinra. "Does the Refugee Liason have anything to share with the council?"

Prompto took a swig of his drink and put it aside. He put on his serious voice. "Yes, actually. Sixty seven women and children crossed the border into Cleigne from Galahd four days ago. They petitioned for refuge within the city."

"What are they fleeing from?" asked Chancellor Shinra.

"Apparently the Nifs left some altered Marlboro's in the area from the war. They reproduced and Galahd has a bit of an infestation on their hands."

Chancellor Shinra made a face. It was clear he wasn't a fan of letting more parasites (his words) within the walls of their freshly rebuilt city. "Well… We'll debate on it and have a vote on it next-"

"They've already been granted sanctuary." Prompto cut in, seriously. "I'm just now informing you that it happened."

Shinra's fat face began to turn red. "You little whelp. How dare you jump the judicial chain like that." Some of the other people around the table didn't seem too pleased either. "The only reason you're sitting at this table-"

"I gave the executive order to let them in." Noctis cut in. Out of all the council members, Shinra was his least favorite. He gestured to Prompto, "This man stood at my side, as my equal, for more than a decade. He knows more about the suffering of this world than all of you combined, which is _why_ he is Refugee Liaison. So, please tell me Chancellor, for what reason are _you_ here?"

Shinra's face turned from red to purple as he stood up and stormed out of the council chamber.

Chancellor Lockhart rubbed her temples. "I think that's enough for one day. Do we have your leave, Highness?"

Noct nodded.

There was a general shuffling of chairs as the council members filed out. Prompto remained behind. When Noct heard the last footfall echo down the hallway he took a sigh of relief. "Gods, I hate meetings. Can we go back to hunting monsters for Gil again and eating Cup Noodle? Please?"

"Are you sure? You seemed to do pretty well at this meeting." said Prompto taking a swig of his smoothie. He looked utterly ridiculous with that big pink cup combined with his formal dress blacks. Noct loved it. "You might want to double check that your dick didn't leave an imprint on the table."

Noctis laughed heartily. "You always had a way with words, Prom."

"Apparently so do you. It's been a while since I've seen you so assertive. Especially in a formal setting." He felt Prompto's eyes roam his body. "I liked it."

"Well he did almost insult my personal retainer," said Noct, returning the look. "I really dig the way you always manage to make Chancellor Shinra look like he's about to have an aneurism at any given moment."

Noct called Prompto a 'retainer', but they hadn't yet done more than they had in the tent. Once every few nights they would meet in one of their chambers (usually his) and end up making out and grinding against each other until they came. If he was being honest with himself he really had no idea what he was doing. Prompto was the first male he'd ever been with. Noct assumed the same with him.

Despite that, Prompto's cerulean eyes were currently giving him the hungry look he'd become familiar with over the past week. The blonde stood up and startled Noct in his leather chair, similar to the position of their first kiss. Their uniforms were constraining and this was hardly the place, but that all seemed to ramp up the intensity when he leaned in and kissed Prompto, noting that he still tasted like his fruity beverage. It was difficult to move in his formal jacket so Noctis couldn't really explore the man on his lap as much as he would have liked too. He knew this couldn't go any further than this while they were in the conference room, but it was nice.

Noct's eyes shot open when the door at the far end of the room opened and Cor stepped back in. Picking up the drink he'd forgotten on the table he looked their way. The two of them froze. They all stood still, looking at each other for what felt like forever before Prompto turned around and gave the Immortal a nervous wave.

Cor just backed out of the room, drink in hand. His face that of someone who'd seen worse.

When the door closed Prompto began to chuckle. "Dude, your hands are on my ass. He totally saw that."

"You think he will tell anyone?" asked Noctis.

Prompto shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. I don't think he wants the next meeting to have this particular event in the bullets."

Noctis imagined the scene. "You're probably right. So," he pulled Prompto closer, "care to continue this later?"

"You know it."

X~X~X

Bit of a short chapter, but I'm exhausted and in desperate need of sleep.

I was kicking around ideas of Noct and Prompto reaching out to Ignis and Gladio for advice on 'the act'. But separately, so it's a surprise for the other, and in 'teaching' them what to do things get heavy. Thoughts? Thanks for the input.


	6. Chapter 6

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 6

Prompto arrived at Ignis' office shortly after lunch. He really wasn't sure he should be here during work hours. The topic he needed to discuss with Ignis was definitely not work related. Ignis' office assistant looked up at him through her gold framed glasses as he approached the desk. If she weren't a strawberry blonde Prompto would have pegged her as Ignis' twin sister. "Good afternoon," she said, "how can I assist you?"

"I'm here to see Ignis."

She looked down at the book on her desk. It was completely packed with penciled in slots. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Scientia?"

"Umm… no."

"You can let him in, Quistis," said Ignis from the other side of the thick office door.

"Go ahead," she said. Prompto gave her a little nod and walked around to the office behind her. The door closed behind him quietly when he entered the space. As expected the room was immaculate. A place for everything and everything in its place.

"Be with you in just a second. Have a seat," he said as he typed away at his keyboard. Prompto raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the leather seat. How was Ignis typing? Prompto always assumed he used voice commands when he sent emails. When Ignis finished he turned toward the blonde. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How are you typing?" Prompto asked.

Ignis shrugged. "Muscle memory. I rarely needed to look down at the keyboard before I lost my sight, so this isn't too different. Quistis looks over all the emails before they're sent out just to make sure there aren't any typos. She's very thorough."

"I bet. She looks like you in a wig and skirt."

Ignis made a face. "Does she now? That's an interesting visual."

Prompto laughed.

"So, what brings you to my office in the middle of the day?" Ignis asked.

Prompto swallowed. "I'll be in Cleigne all evening or I would have come after work. There's something I need a little advice with. You were so… umm… helpful the other night I thought you might be able to give me some advice."

"Of course."

Prompto scratched the back of his head. This was so awkward. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"I think we've established that I take embarrassing things quite well," said Ignis.

"Good point," said Prompto. He took a deep breath. "Ihavenoideawhatimdoing whenitcomestosexwithaguy."

Ignis looked confused. "Could you please say that again at a normal pace?"

Prompto sighed. "Noct and I…we…umm… We wanted to take things a bit further physically. We tried last night and… it…" he faltered.

"Hurt?"

Prompto nodded.

"I can't see you. Was that a nod?"

"Yes." Prompto was glad at least for the fact that Ignis couldn't see his blush.

Ignis leaned over and hit a button on his office phone, "Quistis."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Could you please push back my 1:30 appointment if possible?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you." He released the button and leaned back in his chair. "That _is_ a sensitive topic. No pun intended."

Prompto gave a nervous chuckle.

"I would assume you've utilized the internet for information already?"

"Yeah, but the video's make it look so easy."

"They do take certain 'artistic'," Ignis used air quotes, "liberties with those. Many of us find out the way you two did that not everything is how it is depicted online. Gladio certainly took some getting used to."

An image of Gladio bending Ignis over that pristine desk of his flashed in front of Prompto's mind's eye. He felt his face get hot and he subconsciously ran a hand over the spot in his neck where Gladio had traced his teeth. He imagined what faces Ignis would make when he neared climax. What he looked like under that sharply pressed suit. What Ignis would look like if Prompto was the one on top of him.

Gods damn, his imagination was more vivid than usual these last few weeks.

"Are you alright, Prompto? Your heart is pounding."

Oh shit. Prompto cleared his throat. "That hearing of yours is crazy."

A sly smile crossed Ignis' features. "Since I'm going to be giving you some sensitive advice, would you mind if I asked a rather forward question myself?"

Prompto swallowed. "That seems fair."

"You mentioned at the campsite that you'd been attracted to _all_ of us, but didn't know how to express it for fear of judgement," said Ignis. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes," said Prompto.

"And, the relationship you have with our King… are you exclusive?"

Wow, that _was_ a forward question. "Not technically, no." A pause. "At least I don't think so. Noct is the King after all. I wouldn't expect him to hold back if something… _someone_ else came along. He's my friend, but he's also the King. He can do what he wants."

"And what about you?"

Prompto's eyes went wide. "Well… I never thought… I mean, I guess so."

Ignis interlaced his fingers and lay them in his lap. If he was thinking something then he certainly wasn't showing it on his face. "Interesting," he said. There was a long silence. If Prompto didn't know better he would say that Ignis turned the slightest bit red too.

Prompto was trying to read the implications of the last few sentences when Ignis cleared his throat and leaned forward on his desk. "So, regarding the issue you came to me for. The first thing I can advise is that you invest in some lubricant…"

At the same time, elsewhere in the Citadel…

The sweat poured off Noctis' brow as he dodged another punch from Gladio. Few people in the world ever had the opportunity to be able to physically harm the Chosen King without reprisal, but his sworn shield was an exception. Ironically.

Noctis frequently saw Gladio in passing due to his duties in the Kingsglaive, but twice a week they met to spar. Today's lesson was hand to hand combat. No warping, no weapons, no mercy.

They'd been at it for about an hour when Noct managed to land a punch on Gladio's jaw. Gladio was as surprised about it at Noct was. The larger man had more reach, strength, and skill than the King if you factored out the magic and warping. Noct, however, had speed on his side.

Gladio held up a hand, indicating that they take a break. "You want a potion?" asked Noctis. Noticing a small trickle of blood on Gladio's lip.

The shield raised an eyebrow. "For this love tap? Nah. Let it be a reminder for me to be a bit lighter on my feet in the future. You've improved."

"Thanks. I have a good teacher." Noct smirked and said, "You should meet him some time. You'd probably learn a thing or two."

Gladio knew the King was joking, but took the bait anyway. "Yeah? What's he like?"

Noct made a face. "I mean he's a good fighter, but oh man he's frightfully ugly. He's got a big head and this horrendous tattoo all over his back. He reads these trashy romance novels all the time when he thinks nobody's paying attention and…" Noct looked around even though he knew nobody else was in that section of the gym, "…I hear he's nailing the Master of Ceremony. *Gasp* such scandal."

Gladio let out a hearty laugh and debated how he would return the favor. "Well, let me tell you about this punk kid I've been working with."

"Do tell," said Noctis. Playing along.

"Well, for starters he's got this facial hair he keeps trying to grow out, but always just ends up looking like pubes on his face for like three weeks until it forms an actual beard."

"Hey!"

"He's tragically short too. Poor guy, I really feel bad for him for that, but he can't help it. His boyfriend on the other hand," Gladio whistled, "I wouldn't mind a piece of that. I'm sure I could teach him a thing or two to bring home. "

Noctis picked up his towel and threw it at Gladio's face. They both laughed aloud for a long time before awkward silence began to creep in. Noctis scratched the back of his head. "About that…" he started.

"About what?" said Gladio.

"Things have been really good between Prompto and I, but… in all seriousness I could really use some tips. Other than my own equipment I really don't know what I'm doing. You've been experienced in this for a few years. Any thoughts?"

Gladio ran his fingers along his jaw in contemplation. "Hmm, that's a tough one. Honestly everyone is really different in their expectations and desires. It's like trying to peg someone's favorite book genre."

"I know yours," said Noctis.

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"I've seen a few well-loved hardcovers of Nicholas Sparks novels in your travel bag alongside the cheap, smutty, romance novels. You're a hopeless romantic. Aren't you?"

Gladio looked surprised. "Okay, Sherlock. How about I dissect what you and your boy-toy are into."

Noctis shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

Gladio was silent for a moment. "Are you sure you want to hear it? I'm very, very good at this."

Noctis hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

In an instant, Gladio had the King pinned against the padded walls of the gym, his hands restrained to his sides. "Gladio! What are-"

"Aggression is what Prompto is into." He breathed hot against Noct's pulse. "Whether he's aware of it or not, he feels like he needs to be punished for something. I like him as much as you do, but he still harbors a lot of daemons. He reeks of guilt for things he's never done…things he thought he was made for. Being an MT is something he hates himself for. He _wants_ to be punished." Gladio pressed his chest to Noct's, pressing him into the matting of the wall. "Ignis, you, and I know who he is. That he's a great guy, but he still harbors guilt. Domination almost gives him comfort."

Noctis was shocked. He'd never been restrained like this. The breath on his pulse and the strong hands on his wrist made blood pool south. He should be scared, and part of him was, but still…

Gladio continued. "You, on the other hand, have grown accustomed to power in the past few years. You would much prefer to be invisible sometimes. To be a fly on the wall... You like a little voyeurism in your life." He pressed his thigh in between Noct's. "Then again…Maybe the king likes to be dominated on occasion too."

Noctis pushed away from the larger man. He wasn't accustomed to anyone being this frank with him. On top of that he'd just got a raging hard on from his shield. Something that had never happened before. "I need to go," he said before finding the door to the gym and letting himself out.

A slight rumble growled its way through Gladio at the confirmation that he was right.

X~X~X

Oh boy, getting into some deep waters here.

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

*Yup, this is the chapter many of you were waiting for.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 7

Prompto was thankful that his apartment was only on the third floor of the complex. His boots felt heavy with every step and he was in desperate need of a shower. The trip to Cleigne was supposed to be for just one night to check the border and see if any more refugees were seeking sanctuary. There hadn't been any people, but he wasn't there for an hour before he heard the familiar hiss of a Marlboro. The few guards that were posted there were well equipped to handle a few desperate humans, if necessary. Not a fully grown, poison spewing, angry bag of tentacles. Thankfully Prompto had a few magic flasks on him, but even then it took all their efforts to take it down.

They'd spent the entire night searching for the creatures nest before they finally found and torched the place around dawn. Prompto could still hear the wet pops of the eggs as the fire got to them. And the smell… Prompto wrinkled his nose just thinking about it.

Finally he reached his studio door and walked in. There was a small package on the floor, just big enough to have fit through his mail slot. He shook it and looked where it came from. He smiled, "Yay, overnight shipping." Tossing the package on his bed he stripped his field uniform off and tossed it in a garbage bag, tying a knot in it to contain the smell until he could get to a drycleaners tomorrow. They were going to have their work cut out for them.

Opening his drawer of curatives he found a remedy and an elixir and quickly downed them both. He'd brought some with him on the trip, but between him and the other injured guards there he'd quickly depleted his supply. Prompto sighed in relief as he felt the effects flow through his body. Well, that took care of the poison, now about the smell.

Turning on the shower to warm up he brushed his teeth and swished with mouthwash, twice. Gods he could still taste that monsters putrid breath. The shower was quick, but thorough. Prompto's skin was pink from the scalding water when he emerged. He dried his hair and flopped down on his bed naked. The golden rays of the noon sun streaming in between his blinds as he descended into a well-deserved nap.

The windows were black when Prompto heard a knock on his door. Groaning, he dragged his head from the comfortable confines of the pillows and wiped the drool from his chin. He could have stayed in those sheets for another hour or twelve, but the knock was more persistent. He cleared his throat as he searched for his pants, "hang on, hang on…" Eventually he gave up on his search and wrapped his still damp towel around his waist.

Looking through the peephole on his apartment door he immediately recognized Noctis in his civilian clothes. "Password?" Prompto called through the wood of the door.

There was a long pause before Noct said, "Choco-bros?"

Prompto opened the door, letting Noct step in. "So that's where my South Face jacket went," he said, dusting the snow off Noct's shoulders. It had been cool out lately, but Prompto was surprised to see snow this early in the season.

"I really wish you lived in the Citadel. These trips to come see you require a bit of stealth."

Prompto shrugged. "It's too fancy for me. I kind of like having my own space. Present company excluded."

Noctis took off his scarf and hat and hung them on the coatrack near the door. "I heard you were back in town. They say you ran into some trouble. You alright?"

Prompto noticed Noct's eyes roam his bare torso, he smirked. "I'm better now that I've had a shower and a nap."

Noctis kicked off his boots and hung up his coat before turning to the gunman. "Good," he said before grabbing Prompto by the terrycloth covered hips and shoving him down onto the bed.

"Ah! Shiva's tits, your hands are cold," Prompto squeaked out as Noct's grip slid up the side of his abs. Soon the cold was forgotten as Noctis pressed down into him and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. They tossed around the bed for a few moments until Prompto grabbed Noct's shirt. "I'm the only one here naked. Strip."

Soon they had reached their familiar rhythm of breathless kisses and grinding. The coil of orgasm was creeping its way through Prompto's body pleasantly when Noctis suddenly stopped and pulled away. He grabbed Prompto by the throat and pressed slightly. Not enough to cut off air, but Prompto's head grew a little foggy. It didn't even dawn on him to fight back.

Noctis leaned in and spoke in a deep voice, "You need to put that gorgeous mouth of yours to good use."

A shiver went down Prompto's spine at the tone he was using. "I've never done that befo-", Noct gave a slightly tighter squeeze on his throat.

"I wasn't asking."

Prompto didn't know what had gotten into Noctis, but he loved it. He gave a nod into the King's grip and he let him go. His King lay on his back across black sheets and waited for him. It was the hottest thing Prompto had ever seen.

Bending over Prompto took the royal member in his hand and gave it a few pumps. _Come on,_ he thought _, you've seen enough porno's to know how this works. Remember the tips Ignis gave you._

He slid a tongue tentatively from base to tip. Noct let out a light moan, encouraging him to continue. After a few more long, drawn out licks he experimentally slid the length in his mouth. Not going too far at first he kept his teeth back and slowly stroked the shaft in conjunction with every bob of his head. "Fuck…" Noct moaned as Prompto increased suction. He could get used to hearing these noises.

Fingers wove through his hair, egging him on until he felt Noct's thighs quivering beneath him. It didn't take long before fingers tightened in his hair as Noct began to thrust upward into his mouth. It took every fiber of control to suppress his gag reflex as Noct pounded the back of his throat. Over the gagging noises he was making he heard the shuttering breaths of his King before being held down as he came. Hot liquid filled the back of his throat as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Finally Noct let him go. Prompto sat up abruptly, sputtering and gasping for air. The taste of orgasm coated his tongue as he closed his lips and swallowed. "That," he said, his throat a little raspy, "was intense."

"That," said Noctis, smirking, "was indecent." He leaned forward and kissed Prompto, still a bit rough but not as intense as earlier. "Your turn," he said as he lowered the blonde to the sheets.

"Hang on," said Prompto and leaned over the edge of the bed looking for the package that came in the mail. When he found it he opened it with his teeth. The contents clattered on the floor. Sweeping other items under his bed for later Prompto found the small clear vial he was looking for. Crawling back up on the bed he handed it to Noctis.

Noct looked down at it. "You're sure? You want to try again?"

Prompto nodded nervously. "Yeah."

The King looked contemplative for an instant before saying, "Alright." Leaning down he took Prompto's mouth in a kiss before his lips traveled down his chest, then abs… Prompto's cock twitched with every kiss before Noct's mouth wrapped around him. He nearly came right there and then as his eyes rolled back in his head. It wasn't until he heard the cap of the lube vial open did he tense up. Here goes everything.

The lube was cool as it touched his entrance, making him flinch. Noct worked slow as he continued to lavish attention on his member. Prompto dare not look down lest the scene make him climax before the event. Also, despite all his fantasies he didn't want to show how nervous he was. He gripped the sheets when a finger was inserted. It was an alien sensation, but after a little while it started to feel good. His breath hitched when a second finger joined in and Noct hit something inside him. Ignis had given him an inkling of what to expect, but this was more than he imagined. Noct took him out of his mouth long enough to ask, "You alright?" Prompto couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

He groaned when a third finger was added. Noct kept pushing a little deeper until he was hitting that wonderful spot with every twitch of his wrist. Prompto had no clue how he hadn't come four times by now. Maybe he had. There were so many sensations it was hard to tell. "Noct..." he gasped, "do it."

He heard the lube bottle open again before Noctis crawled over him. He felt pressure on his entrance as pale blue eyes looked down at him. Noct rested his forehead on Prompto's as he slowly began to push.

Last time this is about where they'd stopped. They hadn't prepped enough and rushed things. Right about now Prompto was telling Noctis to stop as tears stung his eyes. Last time was a lesson learned.

 _This_ time, however…

A mutual moan escaped both of their throats as Noct slid in to the hilt. He held there for a moment, waiting for them both to adjust until Prompto nodded into Noct's forehead. The King leaned down and kissed him as he began to move. Slow at first, but they were both so worked up the pace soon increased. Before he realized he was doing it Prompto began lifting his hips up to meet Noct.

They were writhing in each other's arms as Prompto felt Noctis' breath hitch against his throat. The thrusts became erratic and soon his King was convulsing in his arms.

Both covered in sweat and various other fluids they collapsed into each other. They stayed that way for long while in silence.

Normally when it was quiet, whispers of self-doubt and insecurities would creep into the back of Prompto's mind. But at the moment, with the King of Lucis breathless against his neck… there wasn't any room left for it.

Before Prompto dozed off he made a mental note to thank Ignis the next time he saw him.

X~X~X

Happy New Year everyone!

Reviews for me for Christmas, please!


	8. Chapter 8

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 8

This time Noctis woke up in his own bedroom with Prompto at his side. He just looked at him for a long moment, not moving, enjoying the weight of his arm over his hip and the breath against his chest. After their first successful event they'd made every effort to get some alone time every couple of days if possible.

They'd also alternated who topped, with varying degrees of victory.

Gladio's advice about Prompto was correct. The blonde did like being told what to do, but apparently it worked the other way around just as much. The gunslinger had quite the aggressive mouth on him if given the proper motivation, and a glass or two of bourbon.

Noctis was still a bit sore after last night, but it was worth it.

Sliding out of bed quietly he made his way to his bathroom for a quick shower. When he was properly rinsed off he dried off and looked at himself in the mirror. Tilting his head he inspected his neck. Prompto had been a little too enthusiastic and left a hickey on him. Noctis smirked. He hadn't had a hickey since he was in high school.

When he returned to his oversized bedroom he found Prompto awake, playing King's Knight on his phone. "Left a little love mark on me," said the King, rubbing his neck.

Prompto feigned a pout. "Beg'n pardon, Royal Highness." He responded in a drawl. "Us commoners don't know nothin' bout no fancy love makin'. Didn't mean ta' mar yer purdy features."

Noctis threw a pillow at his face. "Oh, shut up."

Prompto laughed. "Sorry, though. I guess I got a bit carried away."

Noctis flopped down and laid his hand on Prompto's lap. The blonde ran his fingers through damp raven hair as he continued playing his game with one hand. "How'd you get so good at this?" Prompto asked. "We went from fumbling teens to borderline porn stars almost overnight."

Noct opened one eye and looked up at Prompto. "I think we're a bit full of ourselves. Aren't we?"

"Is that the royal _we_ or the literal _we?_ I can never tell. _"_

"Both, I suppose."

Prompto hummed, "I got some good advice from someone who knew what they were doing."

Noct thought for a second, "Ignis?"

Prompto hummed a confirmation.

Noctis paused a long moment before he spoke, "I… kind of got some unsolicited advice too. From Gladio." Noctis felt a twitch of Prompto under the blanket from the mention of the shields name. Oh well now this _was_ interesting. He looked up at the blonde, who had completely forgotten his game. "Does someone have a crush?"

Prompto blushed. "And you don't?"

"You're deflecting," he said with a smirk. "I found that photo you mentioned from the magazine, by the way."

"Nice, isn't it?"

Noctis nodded. "I can see why Iggy goes for him. Specks is rather handsome in his own respect as too. More gymnast hot versus weight lifter hot." Noct surprised himself by admitting as much out loud.

"Ignis asked me an interesting question before he gave me advice," said Prompto, hesitantly.

"Yeah? What about?"

"He asked me if you were exclusive to me, and if I was exclusive to you."

Noctis let the question set in. He really hadn't thought about it. Especially after Noctis' last training session with the shield. "I suppose that's fair to ask considering he and Gladio's arrangement and all. What did you tell him?"

Prompto swallowed, his fingers stopped moving through Noctis' hair. "I said I didn't think so. I said that you were the King and you could have anyone you wanted," he said, his happy tone depleted.

Noctis sat up and looked at Prompto, who suddenly became very interested in his phone screen again. "And yet, here I am with you." The gunslinger looked up at him, a little bit of pride danced in those gorgeous blue eyes. "Still… I think we should both address the question with a yes or no answer. Given all that implies. Don't you?"

"Yeah… probably."

"You never cease to amaze me," said Gladio as he took another bite of the cardamom cheesecake Ignis had experimentally whipped up for a staff members retirement next week. "The blueberries were definitely a nice touch." Gladio didn't have to report to duty until this afternoon, so he was still lounging about in his workout gear of tank top, sweat pants, and sneakers.

"It is what I do best," said Ignis as he organized his spices on the stainless steel surface of the kitchen counter. The Citadel breakfast rush had passed, so the space was blessedly free of kitchen staff. Ignis loved the kitchen, but found it disorienting when everyone was shouting orders to one another and running around. Blindly fighting monsters in the open was one thing, a five star kitchen was much more stressful.

"Oh I wouldn't say it's _the_ best thing you do." Gladio wiggled his eyebrows as if Ignis could see them. "But it's a very close second."

"Don't be crass," said Ignis, still smirking at the compliment. The strategist tilted his head, as if he'd heard something. "Although I think next time I make it I could add another layer of flavor. Could you get me some coconut milk out of the larder, please? The sous chef keeps reorganizing it and can't tell one can from another."

"Sure," said Gladio and walked into the expansive closet. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with spices, pickles, sauces, and various other dried ingredients. He was perusing the shelf for the coconut milk when he heard the door to the kitchen open.

"Good morning, Prompto," said Ignis.

There was a pause. "It always freaks me out a little when you know it's me."

"You drag your feet," said Ignis. "What can I do for you?"

Gladio peeked out from behind the door of the pantry. Prompto's back was to him. The shield took a moment to admire Prompto in the bright light of the kitchen. Damn he'd filled out in the past few years.

"I actually just really wanted to thank you. For…ya know… the advice you gave me the other day."

"Oh," said Ignis. "You are most welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"Oooooh, you did… a couple of times." Prompto cleared his throat. "Actually I wanted to bring you something for your time. Hold your hands out."

Gladio watched as Ignis held out a hand as Prompto gave him a small, leather bound book with a much older version on top of it. Ignis felt the more worn of the two. "My old recipe book." Ignis put it aside and opened up the newer book, running his fingers along the brail pages. They were both quiet for a long moment as Ignis flipped through the pages, feeling each one. "They're all here…" his resolve almost cracked. "Prompto…"

"I know you record your new recipes digitally now, but… I thought you'd want your old ones too. From our road trip."

"Prompto that's very considerate of you."

"There's something else…" Gladio watched as the blonde turned his head and chewed on his lower lip. "I talked with Noctis about the question you asked me… about being exclusive."

Gladio raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Ignis had asked that. The strategist was normally all about reading the facts and processing the evidence. It was rare he was ever so direct.

Prompto swallowed again. "Before I answer, I'd like to know… why you are so interested."

Ignis laid the two books on the table next to his spices before he slowly reached out and his fingers traced the line in Prompto's jaw. The blonde leaned back and put both hands on the table for support as Ignis creeped closer. Gladio watched as Ignis closed the distance between the two of them and stopped when his lips were a breath's distance from Prompto's. He whispered, but in the acoustics of the kitchen Gladio could still hear him, "You tell me."

Prompto's breath fluttered for an instant before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Ignis' well-tailored waist and pulled him in close. The sound of the table scraping back along the concrete floor echoed loudly in the room as they banged into it. Gladio sad down on a nearby stool and leaned back for the show. They broke the kiss after a long moment as Prompto looked up at the taller man, his freckled face flushed. "No," he said after his composure seemed to find him again. "Noctis said we are not exclusive."

"Interesting," said Ignis, still composed and as together as he always was except for the light flush creeping up his neck. "What do you think about that, Gladio?"

"What?" Prompto asked, confused.

A devilish smile crossed Gladio's lips. The shield tossed the can of coconut milk from one hand to the other until Prompto heard him and looked his way. The blonde nearly slid off the table when their eyes locked. "I think ' _interesting'_ is the correct word," said Gladio.

Ignis reached out and touched Prompto's chest, sliding both hands up and fixing the blondes rumpled collar. He slid a finger along his jaw and lingered just under the newly acquired facial hair at his chin. "The kitchen staff will be flooding in here for the mid-day meal preparations shortly and I have duties to attend to. Please extend my regards to our King and let him know he's been working too hard. I think he deserves a vacation for a few days. Somewhere away from the city. Somewhere far enough that he might need the escorts of his Crown Guard." Ignis let his hands drop to his side, as if it was the most casual of requests in the world. "You'll tell him that, won't you?"

Gladio didn't think it was possible for more blood to flood Prompto's face, but he was wrong.

"Y-yeah. I'll let him know," said the gunslinger.

"Very good." Ignis smiled. "And thank you for the book. It was very thoughtful of you. Oh, and here…" he handed Prompto a small plate with two of the cheesecakes on them. "A new experiment of mine. Enjoy."

Taking that as his cue to leave, the blonde squeaked out a goodbye and left the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at Gladio as he departed.

Gladio stood up and walked over to the strategist, placing the can down and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder and chuckled. "You didn't need any coconut milk, did you?"

"No," replied Ignis.

"You heard him coming?"

"He really does drag his feet… in more ways than one." Ignis ran his hands along Gladio's forearms, idly tracing the raised outlines of his tattoo. "Enjoy the show?"

"Who wouldn't?" Gladio chuckled. "You think he'll tell Noct?"

"I sincerely hope so. I believe we could all use a nice, relaxing vacation," said Ignis. "Perhaps somewhere warm."

Gladio kissed the spot where Ignis' neck met his shoulder. "I don't think we'll be doing much relaxing."

He felt a smile creep to Ignis' lips. "I suspect not."

X~X~X

Short and sweet! Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter to come very soon.

Any thoughts as to where these four should go on vacation?


	9. Chapter 9

*This chapter was so much fun to write. Not too much smut this one though. I'll get to it. I promise.

**The "Dark Ages" is what I refer to as the 6 months Noctis was in the crystal and it was completely night in this AU timeline.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 9

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Noctis asked The Immortal as he reviewed his calendar. As the leader of the City Guard and senior advisor in his Royal Council, Cor Leonis was the most apt at the moment to keep an eye on the city in his place. Especially if he was planning on being gone for several days.

Cor's stern expression never faltered. "It would not be the first time I've filled in temporarily. Although your father was usually out on official business. I can't really recall him ever taking a vacation since he became king."

"To be fair," said Noctis, "I haven't had one since my coronation either. Longer if you include the Dark Ages." He found a lineup of six days next week he could free up. "Did my father give you a title for when you stood by for him?"

"None that I can recall."

Noctis thought for a moment. "What do you think of 'Hand of the King'?"

Cor showed a whisper of a smile. "That has a nice ring to it."

Noctis crossed out the days on the calendar next week. "Well I can't take credit for it. It's from a series of books Ignis gave me last year."

The Immortal's brow furrowed. " _You_ , finished a _series_ of books?"

"Only the first five. Still waiting on the next one. Do you want the title or not?" Noctis said, taking none of Cor's sass.

The Immortal nodded. "As you wish, your Grace."

Noctis stopped what he was writing. "Was that a joke?" Cor chuckled. Noctis circled the day on his calendar several times. His voice echoed through the oversized office, "Let it be known throughout Lucis, that on this day Cor 'The Immortal' Leonis cracked a joke! Praise the Six, I'm declaring it a holiday."

Now Cor really did laugh. "You're in high spirits as of late. I don't suppose this has anything to do with a certain blonde I caught you with?" Noctis noticed Cor intentionally didn't say names. There were ears all over the Citadel.

"It might," said the King.

"About that…" said Cor, "While it is not uncommon for a member of the royal family to have a retainer or six, the topic of an heir _will_ come up again. Tenebrae is rather persistent, and even if you don't choose one of their ladies, you will most likely have to choose a lucky young woman to give you an offspring or two. We don't want the Lucis bloodline fizzling out, if I may be so bold."

Noctis thought for a moment. "Would this have to be a woman of excellent physical health, of child bearing age, gorgeous, and well known throughout the kingdom?"

"That sounds like a good start."

Noctis leaned back in his chair and chewed on his pen. "I wonder if Aranea Highwind would be up for it."

Ignis was sweating profusely as he finished his kata.

He'd made every attempt to maintain a fitness regimen despite his busy schedule and it was paying off. Every day he was a tiny bit more confident in his actions and he was better able to predict the movement of others and sense the chinks in the armor of his rivals. It had become in particular use against the few beasts he'd fought since he lost his sight. He was determined to never hear the sound of pity in someone's voice again.

"Mr. Scientia?" said Quistis, entering the open floor plan of the workout space. "I apologize for interrupting you, but you've received an official letter. It has the royal seal on it."

Ignis hid his smirk, he already suspected what it would say. Looked like Prompto pulled through. He finished his kata and wiped his face and neck off with his towel. "Read it to me, will you?" he said.

He heard the snap of the wax seal and the rustling of thick velum. Quistis cleared her throat. "Sir Ignis Scientia, your presence is required to accompany King Noctis Lucis Caelum on a six day expedition to Ravatogh. Be prepared for departure by week's end." There was a pause. "Attached is a list of items to bring and date specifics."

"Thank you Quistis. Please reschedule my appointments accordingly and contact Chef Denzel to handle the retirement ceremony next Thursday."

"Very well, Sir. Shall I pack extra curatives? Ravatogh is notoriously hazardous."

"You might as well."

He heard her depart and smiled to himself. He wasn't sure why Noctis had chosen the dormant volcano for a vacation spot, but he was sure he would soon find out.

"Are you sure I can drive?" asked Prompto as they approached the Regalia II. "I did crash the old one."

"I think we'll survive. Just pay attention to the road," said Noctis, tossing Prompto the keys.

With so many eyes on the four of them within the walls of Insomnia they had to act formal. They wore the semi-regal Crown's Guard uniforms, similar to the ones they donned over five years ago. The three of them greeted the King as he descended the main steps of the Citadel, especially with the paparazzi floating around as they always did.

It was no secret to the other three how much Prompto hated the paparazzi. If anyone was taking photos of them, it would be him. It took all the fortitude he had to not shoot them a dirty look as he started up the luxury car and drove out of Insomnia.

Besides, they were going on vacation! Even if it was under false pretenses and apparently at a volcano. But vacation was vacation.

No sooner had they gotten outside the city limits did they pull over to the first rest stop they could find and change into civilian clothes. Northern Lucis still got quite cold during the winter, especially so soon after the Solstice, but the four of them were itching to wear something casual.

Every now and then while he drove, the reason for this trip would seep into the forefront of Prompto's thoughts. Ignis' kiss and Gladio's gaze was enough to set him on fire, so it was probably a good thing he had to pay attention to what was outside of the car rather than what was within it.

Still, the spot on Prompto's neck would tingle whenever he met Gladio's gaze. And the shield seemed to know it.

Noctis had been playing with his phone since they left, seemingly to fall back into his old ways of napping or playing King's Knight as they drove. They were about to turn west toward their destination when Noctis said, "Hey, let's stop at Hammerhead for a minute. I need to stock up on fishing gear."

"You sure?" said Prompto. "There's plenty of better places to buy lures and line on the way."

"Someone nervous to see an old flame?" said Ignis.

"Maybe," said Prompto. There was no lying to these three.

"It'll just be for a minute," said Noctis. "In and out. Promise."

Prompto shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. "Okay," he said, turning toward Hammerhead. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Cindy. It's just that given the present company and all that had happened over the past few weeks, he didn't want to have to explain anything if she brought up what happened six years ago. He felt his ears grow hot just thinking about it.

They pulled up to the repair shop and they all got out of the car to stretch their legs. Everything still looked the same but for the string of Solstice lights that wrapped around the fuel pumps festively. Prompto looked around and didn't see any familiar faces. Taking the moments away from the wheel he pulled out his phone and browsed his social media.

"Hey, Prompto," said Gladio. "There's a kid over there that looks like you."

Prompto shrugged. "Ha, ha, Gladio. Very funny."

Suddenly he felt Gladio's enormous hand on the back of his head as his view was manually tilted his view toward the young blonde boy running at the car. Cindy was standing a few paces behind him, wearing long pants and a full-coverage jacket instead of her usual attire.

Every ounce of blood in Prompto's body went cold.

"Wow, nice car," said the boy enthusiastically. "Regalia model, right?"

Prompto couldn't help notice the freckles when the boy got close. His heart hammered in his ears.

"Howdy, y'all," said Cindy in her usual perky drawl. "Oh, Maxi don't touch. You haven't been given permission." She walked up and playfully bumped her hip into Prompto. "How have you been? Haven't seen y'all around these parts in a while."

Prompto was still looking at the boy. _He has blue eyes. Why did he have to have blue eyes_? He thought, panicked. "H-Hey Cindy," Prompto managed to choke out. "Cute kid, how old is he?" He smiled nervously. _Please say four years old or less!_

"He turned five last month."

 _FUCK!_ Prompto couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

Cindy must have seen the distress in his features because she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "He's my cousin's son. I'm babysitting. Adorable, aint he?"

The speed in which the stress left Prompto's body nearly made him pass out. "Oh…yeah. So cute," he squeaked. Clearing his throat he looked at Gladio, who was barely containing his amusement.

 _Fuck. You._ Prompto mouthed silently at the shield.

 _Later._ Gladio mouthed back.

"Alright, got the lures. Oh, hey Cindy, how's Cid been doing?"

"Oh he's doing just fine. He's off in Lestallum getting some parts. Maybe you can stop by on the rebound and say hello?"

"I'd like that," Noctis kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "We gotta run, take care. You too, Maxi."

"Bye," called the boy and waived as they drove away.

Prompto's knuckles were white on the steering wheel for at least a mile before he turned to the King. "You didn't really need fishing gear, did you?"

The three of them burst out laughing. Even Ignis couldn't contain himself.

"Fuck you guys."

X~X~X

Another SUPER fun chapter to write. No smut, but fun none the less. More chapters on the way soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 10

"What are you reading?" Prompto asked Gladio as the sun began to set over the skyline of Lestallum in the distance. The blonde may have been quick to anger after the prank they played at his expense, but thankfully after being behind the wheel long enough he cooled down fast.

Gladio just started reading from the point in the book he was at, "In the world I see you are stalking elk through the damp canyon forests around the ruins of Rockefeller Center. You'll wear leather clothes that will last you the rest of your life. You'll climb the wrist-thick kudzu vines that wrap the Sears Towers. And when you look down, you'll see tiny figures pounding corn, laying strips of venison on the empty car pool lane of some abandoned superhighways."

"Reading that one again?" said Ignis from the back seat. Gladio glanced at him in the rear view mirror. Their King was tipped over onto Ignis' shoulder, snoring lightly.

"Well, it is one of my favorites," said Gladio.

"What's it about?" Prompto asked.

Gladio dog-eared the page and closed the book. "Telling you that would give it away, but _technically_ it's a love story between two very damaged people. Although most of it is guy's making soap and kicking the shit out of each other."

Prompto chuckled. "I can see why you'd like it." He stifled a yawn. They'd been driving all day. They would probably be at the volcano right about now if their King didn't insist on stopping for some ice fishing near the Disks. "We'll be near Lestallum soon. We'll need to stop for gas if anyone needs anything," said Prompto, taking the exit to the city.

"We might as well stop for the night," offered Ignis. "There may not be daemons around anymore, but night driving is still hazardous. Unless you'd prefer a tent that is."

 _Oh Iggy, what are you plotting?_ Thought Gladio. He stretched in his seat. "The Leville is always nice. I wonder if that Cup Noodle truck is still in business."

Ignis made a face in the mirror. "I don't know how you can stomach that garbage."

"Does anyone else find it odd that a cup of artificially flavored noodles costs about twenty times more than a tank of gas?" said the blonde.

Gladio made a face at him.

"Just making an observation," said Prompto. "Besides, I'd eat Iggy's food any night of the week. No matter what the alternative."

"Thank you, Prompto," said Ignis.

The pulled into Lestallum and were surprised to find the usually spacious parking lot packed. Everywhere there were streamers, balloons, vendors selling light up necklaces and audacious t-shirts. The main thoroughfare was packed with many more makeshift shops than usual. Many of which gave skilled players the opportunity to win oversized, cheaply made souvenirs.

Gladio watched as Prompto climbed out of the car like a child who'd never seen a carnival before in his life. "Iggy, did you know this was here? I wanna play some games! Oh my gods that one has a giant stuffed chocobo! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" He nearly ran off into the crowd before Gladio grabbed him by the back of his belt and kept him put.

"Ignis," said Gladio. "Is his Royal Highness awake yet? We should make sure there's a hotel room available before I let go and we lose Prompto forever."

As if on cue Noctis emerged from the Regalia II bleary eyed. "This isn't Ravatogh."

"Very astute observation," said Ignis. "If someone didn't insist on fishing for three hours we wouldn't have been waylaid. Although, based on Prompto's excitement the situation seems to be serendipitous. I'm sure it's quite the sight to behold."

Thankfully the Leville still had a few rooms left, even if they were the most expensive ones. Also, by blessed chance, none of the staff seemed to recognize the King and his traveling companions. They didn't really need that kind of attention anyway.

Making their way around the streets was a little slower than usual due to Ignis trying his best to avoid bumping into people in the crowd. After a block or so Noctis placed a hand on the small of his back as a light guide. Normally Ignis would say that it wasn't necessary, but in this case he would be lying.

They hit up the stand selling cocktails and ordered a round before venturing off into the crowd again. Prompto made a B-line to the stand with the chocobo in it he'd seen earlier. It was a shooting game. "Oh yeah, that bird is so mine," said Prompto excitedly.

And yet…

Round after round the pellets kept going just wide of the target. They all knew that carnival games were slightly rigged in favor of the vendors, but this was ridiculous. After Prompto spent more Gil than the stuffed bird was probably worth, he laid the pellet gun down and admitted defeat.

"I call shenanigans," said Noctis as they walked to the next game. "You're the best shot I know."

"Don't suppose you could just order them to give me the bird?" said Prompto, shooting a pitiful look at their King.

"And blow our cover? Sorry Prom," said Noctis.

Several hours and drinks later they walked past a high striker, the vendor standing in front of it called out to the crowd. "Come right up. Test your strength! Hit the bell and win a prize, that's all it takes."

"Sounds like they're calling your name, Gladio," said Noctis.

The shield grinned. "Hold my beer," he said, handing the cup to Noctis as he vanished into the crowd toward the game.

The King stood there next to Ignis as the crowd milled around them. Prompto had seen something amusing at a booth and had dashed to purchase it, leaving the King and strategist alone amongst the throng of people. Noctis kept his eyes open and vigilant, despite the pleasant buzz he had on.

Ignis had hooked two fingers into his belt loop so as not to be separated from the group. Noctis could tell that it hurt his advisors pride to do so, but they really didn't have another option with the amount of noise around them.

Noct's concentration was broken by Ignis' gloved hand letting go of his belt buckle and sliding under his shirt to trace a line from his hip up his back. It was such a subtle touch, but from Ignis it meant volumes. He'd known the man for most of his life, yet he rarely ever lay a hand on him outside of healing a wound or training.

Noctis was his ward, or something similar to it, for so long that maybe Ignis felt it inappropriate to show any kind of affection in the past. Apparently, somewhere in the last few weeks something had changed.

Ignis let go for an instant and fumbled with something. Then his hand returned to the small of Noct's back, free of the glove. The crisp air making its way up the back of Noct's shirt as Ignis moved. Again, it was so subtle… but then why was his skin on fire?

Ignis had just begun to trace his hand over the front part of Noct's hip when he heard the clang of a bell so loud that it hurt his ears. He flinched and spilled some of the beer on his hands. He could feel Ignis jump too.

"What was that?" asked Prompto, emerging from the crowd. He was wearing a pair of ridiculous slotted glasses and about six glowing necklaces of various colors. He pulled a purple one off and put it around Noctis' head like a halo. "You okay Noct? You're looking red," said the blonde with a slight slur.

Noctis saw a twinge of a smirk on Ignis face as he responded. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Where's Gladdy?"

"Breaking some gaming equipment, it would seem," said Ignis.

As if on cue, Gladio found them again in the crowd. Under one arm was a plush of a black chocobo chick. "It's not as big as the other one, but-"

The squeal that Prompto let out was possibly the least manly thing Noct had ever heard.

The blonde snatched up the fluffy facsimile for a chocobo chick and rubbed his face in it. "I will name you Squishy. And you will be mine. And you will be my Squishy."

All three of them laughed. Noctis pat his back. "Okay Prom, you're cut off for the night. You're being more ridiculous than usual. You act like you've never been to a carnival before."

"I haven't," he said from the raven colored fluff.

Noctis smile dropped. "Oh."

"You should probably bring that toy back to the room so you won't lose it in the crowd," suggested Ignis. "You have the extra room key, correct?"

"I have it. I'll take him," said Gladio.

Prompto was too excited with his prize to catch the look that passed between the two of them, but Noctis did. Ignis might have been blind, but the expressions between the two seemed to imply mutual understanding. How they did it Noctis would never know.

"Catch up with you guys in a little bit," said Prompto as he headed back to the Leville. Gladio not far behind him.

The room at the hotel was a spacious two bedroom suite with a decent sized common area and kitchenette. Prompto walked in and lay his prized plush down on the counter before catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the flat screen television. He slid the glasses off his nose. "Oh boy, no wonder Noct said I was cut off. Have I been walking around Lestallum looking as ridiculous as I think I do?"

"You always look ridiculous," said Gladio as he ducked into one of the two bathrooms.

Prompto did the same in the other bathroom and exited to find Gladio filling up two tall glasses of water. The larger man handed him one and Prompto chugged half of it. He was already more dehydrated than he thought.

Flopping down on the couch Prompto put his water glass aside and began unsnapping his glowing necklaces when Gladio appeared in front of him. He froze.

Gladio put his glass down and wrapped his fingers around the remaining glowing tubes encircling the blonde's throat and slowly pulled him up to his feet. Prompto couldn't help but comply. "These suit you," said Gladio, an octave lower than usual. Prompto's legs felt weak, but with the shield holding him up he still struggled to stand.

Suddenly Gladio released his hold and let the blonde flop back down to the couch. He turned and walked back into one of the bedrooms, removing his coat and shirt on the way. Prompto just sat there and watched. He heard the familiar squeak of the mattress as Gladio laid down.

There was a lasting silence in the suite.

Prompto's mouth was dry as an unseen force compelled him to follow, kicking off his shoes in the hallway as he did.

He was _not_ going back to the carnival.

Gladio was sprawled on the bed, his shoes kicked off too. Leaving only his pants and his tattoo's to adorn him. And the muscles. Holy shit those muscles. His eyes were closed as he rested his head in his hands, facing the ceiling.

Prompto took his phone and wallet out of his pocket before placing them on the TV stand and crawling into the king sized bed. Gladio was waiting for him. He knew this. The larger man could have pressed him against the couch or the wall or any other aggressive move that Prompto had mentally prepared himself for. But no, this was so much more alpha. He was _making_ Prompto come to _him_ like he was being pulled by a leash tied to those ridiculous glowing necklaces of his.

In the dim light of the room he crawled over so his head was resting just over Gladio's. He took a moment to admire the scars up close along with the chiseled features of the man beneath him. He was a god made flesh. _"Just call me Titan,"_ Gladio's voice rang in his ears.

It was then that those amber eyes opened up and Prompto melted. He leaned down and kissed the larger man with all the sexual frustration he'd wound up on him over the past few weeks. Gladio reciprocated by pulling the blonde down onto him after yanking Prompto's shirt over his head, dislodging half the glowing tubes in its wake.

They wrestled, grabbing blindly at one another until Prompto felt Gladio pause. He removed his pants before calloused hands began to work at unbuttoning Prompto's. He didn't even have a chance to look down before Gladio took him in his mouth. Prompto's cock went straight down the back of Gladio's throat as Prompto bucked up into him. Gladio wrapped his strong arms around Prompto's hips and held him slightly off the bed as he worked. "Oh, fuck… Gladio don't stop," he gasped.

But he did stop.

Prompto looked down frustrated until Gladio's mouth worked its way lower, lavishing attention on his balls before dipping down further. Prompto gasped as the shield began working on his entrance. This was something Noctis definitely hadn't done yet.

Reaching down Prompto raked his fingers through Gladio's mane of hair as he writhed beneath him.

He heard the familiar snap of a plastic cap before the cool sensation of a finger began to join the mix. It only took a few pokes of that magical spot before Prompto came in erratic spurts.

Gladio didn't stop moving his fingers inside him while his other hand moved up to scoop of most of the mess he'd made on himself. Prompto watched, drunk with endorphins as Gladio lapped his fingers clean like a coeurl cleaning up after a successful hunt.

Prompto couldn't have imagined a more erotic sight.

Gladio inserted a second and then a third finger, bringing Prompto nearly to the brink again with each passing second. It wasn't until many minutes later did the shield pull his fingers out and say, "Turn over."

Prompto did what he was told without hesitation. He could hear Gladio lube himself up and felt the larger man line up before bending over the gunslinger. His breath was hot against his ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He nipped Prompto's shoulder hard, making his eyes roll back in his head. "You ready?"

Prompto nodded and thanked the god's he'd packed a few extra hi-elixirs in his bag. He was going to need them. Maybe even a phoenix down after this was all over.

He entered him slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Prompto bit the pillow under his face as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Words could not express the feeling of being so completely full of another human being. It was pure ecstasy and pain all wrapped into one. Gladio moaned against his back like a growl as he held the position for a few seconds. Then he began to move and a whole new set of sensations flooded the blonde.

First was pain. Tear jerking I-might-be-dying pain. Somehow, miraculously, the endorphins flooding his body managed to dampen it just enough to where he could tolerate it. Then, after a moment of adjusting to the position Gladio sat up and grabbed Prompto's hips, hitting a whole new set of nerves in a spectacular fashion. Prompto couldn't help but moan mercilessly into the pillow as Gladio descended upon him.

This continued until there was no more pain to be had and only mind shattering waves of pleasure followed. Prompto might have come two or three times in the last ten minutes, he honestly couldn't tell.

Finally he heard erratic gasps come from the shield as his pumps became sporadic and fast. Bending over again, Prompto felt Gladio's teeth bite into the flesh of his shoulder. Hard.

Prompto felt concussions hit the room and it took him a moment to realize that it was the blasts from the fireworks display happening back at the carnival. That it was not, in fact, coming from inside the room.

Honestly it really wouldn't have surprised him either way.

Gladio collapsed on him, gasping, before running his tongue along the bite mark on Prompto's shoulder. When his breathing returned back to normal he asked, "You alright?"

Prompto paused, then nodded. "I think so," he said muffled into the pillow.

Gladio lazily moved away from him, eliciting a whole series of other sensations as he pulled out. He disappeared into the common room for a moment while Prompto checked himself for injuries. He was afraid to check below, but his shoulder was definitely bleeding. He applied some pressure to the love bite.

Gladio re-emerged into the room with a full glass of water, a hot washcloth, and an elixir. He handed all three to Prompto silently before crawling into the king sized bed behind him.

Prompto downed the elixir as Gladio rolled over and wrapped his arm around his midsection. He could already feel his body mending itself as Gladio buried his face into his neck. "You've been practicing for this," Gladio mumbled. His energy spent.

Prompto sipped his water before lying down and pulling off the remaining two glowing necklaces, tossing them to some corner of the room. "I got some things online," Prompto confirmed. "Didn't want you murdering me the first time."

Gladio kissed the healing spot on Prompto's shoulder. "I think I might have come close."

X~X~X

Thank you a thousand times to everyone who reviewed each and every chapter that led up to this. I know many of you were waiting for this since chapter 2, or earlier. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, Ignis/Noctis come next. Pun intended.


	11. Chapter 11

*…and the other boot drops.

Just a pinch of bondage in this chapter.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 11

They had been gone about fifteen minutes when Noctis began to suspect that they might not be coming back. He took a bite of his caramel apple on a stick and leaned over the railing at the edge of the carnival. The view of Duscae at night was breathtaking. The crescent moon pierced the arch of the Disk in the distance, giving the look that it had impaled it. Prompto would probably be taking pictures if he were here.

He looked to his side at Ignis. His advisor was facing the breeze but Noctis knew that he wasn't enjoying the view. He never would again. Noctis still harbored some guilt about the incident that led to Ignis losing his sight. The King still wasn't exactly sure what happened to mar those beautiful features. What had taken those green eyes away from him? Growing up Ignis was always difficult to read, he still was, but Noctis was always able to tell by his eyes if he was proud, annoyed, happy, displeased, or angry. If only he hadn't taken it for granted.

"You're being awfully quiet," said Ignis.

"I was just wondering what the guys are up to," he lied, "I feel like they would have been back by now, or called if they were looking for us in the crowd."

A vaguely deviant smirk crept to Ignis' lips. That was a look Noctis had never seen before on him. "I'm sure they're keeping each other occupied."

It took a few seconds for what Ignis said to sink in. "You think so?"

Ignis shrugged, "Call it an educated guess." He turned and reached out, putting a hand on Noct's shoulder. "We should probably head back to the hotel anyway. It's getting late."

"If you say so." Noctis finished his beer and apple, tossing the trash away in a bin before they began weaving their way through the crowd.

Soon they were walking through the comparatively quieter alleys of Lestallum on the way back to the hotel. "How are you and Prompto doing lately, if I may ask?"

"Great," said Noctis. He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, by the way, for whatever advice you gave him on the camping night."

"Ah, yes. That advice," said Ignis. "Glad I could help."

"And thank you for suggesting this vacation. Although Prompto borderline assaulted me the next time we were alone after he suggested it. You wouldn't know why that would be, would you?" Noct asked. A mild accusatory tone in his voice.

"I might."

Noctis stopped walking. "Ignis…" he said, pushing his advisor lightly into an alcove in one of the alleys near the Leville. Their faces were inches apart, so Noct whispered, "You wouldn't have been trying to jump the bones of the King's personal retainer, were you?" Noctis made a tsk-tsk noise.

"Guilty as charged. Then again," Ignis said, his hands sliding up the back of Noctis' shirt, tracing a bare finger along the old scar that ran the length of the King's back. "You wouldn't have agreed to this little charade of a vacation if you weren't feeling the same about your sword and shield. Am I correct?" He leaned his thigh forward, putting some pressure on Noct's hardening member.

Noctis felt a coil of lust form in the pit of his stomach as he looked up at his longtime advisor. He'd been with him longer than any of them. Longer than Gladio. Longer than Prompto. Longer than anyone still living. Ignis had been there for everything. It was a shame they all had to go through so much before their true feelings toward each other came forward.

Noctis hesitated at first, but rather than answer Ignis' question verbally he decided to let his actions talk for him. His lips grazed Ignis' for an instant as he felt the hands on his back pull him forward. Their kiss was fairly chaste at first. Noctis was testing the waters. This was different from Prompto and his raw, desperate need to relieve the tension. And _far_ different than the mood he felt when Gladio pinned his wrists to the gym wall. This was almost sophisticated.

The chaste sentiment didn't last very long as Ignis released one hand from his back to place it at the back of his neck, pulling him in as his mouth opened for him. Ignis tasted like the red wine he'd been drinking back at the carnival, and he deserved to be savored too.

Noctis broke the kiss before things got too heavy. "We should go inside," he said, noticing the small scar that adored one side of Ignis' lip.

Ignis nodded. "That would be wise."

They walked up the Leville stoop and up the stairs before Noctis realized that they very well might be walking in on Gladio and Prompto. If Ignis was correct –and he usually was- the two were already occupying themselves with each other. This elicited an unexpected, excited tightness in the pit of Noctis' stomach. He held the keycard tentatively in his hand before swiping it in the door and walking in. Part of him hoped that they were in the living room.

They were not.

What _was_ in the living room was two glowing necklaces, a black chocobo plush, and a trail of boots and clothes leading toward the bedroom on the left. Noctis couldn't hear clearly, but he suspected the rhythmic thuds he was hearing was not coming from the clock on the wall. He felt his face grow hot all the same.

Ignis slid off his shoes and laid them square against the wall by the door before removing his jacket and hanging it on the coatrack. Noctis watched as he slowly made his way across the room, hands slightly out in front of him as he walked to the bedroom on the right.

Once in the room Ignis slid his suspenders off so they hung around his waist. Then he took his button up shirt off and laid it over the dresser before putting his dark glasses on top of it and feeling his way to the bed. Noctis watched as he found the headboard before he turned around and laid on his back.

Noct was still leaning against the doorframe, watching the whole process. He really never appreciated the way Ignis got around nowadays. It was intriguing to watch. Not to mention watching him undress was a pleasant view by itself.

"You coming?" Ignis asked from the bed.

"Soon enough, I'm sure."

Ignis made a face that might have been a smirk before Noctis kicked off his boots to some random corner of the room and tossed his jacket with it. Crawling atop his advisor things suddenly became very real. He had just really started his 'relationship' with Prompto, whom Noctis was sure was being ravaged just a few feet away from him. Now he was about to be very intimate with the man who'd essentially made him the person he was today. Despite Noct's stubbornness.

"You're over thinking things," said Ignis, seeming to read Noctis' thoughts.

"That's a phrase I never thought I'd hear you say."

"You're about to hear a lot of things you never thought you'd hear me say," said Ignis, actually smirking in the dim light of the room.

Noctis leaned down and kissed him, more insistent then before. Between the banging on the wall behind the headboard and the sultry look those scarred eyes were giving him he was starting to come apart at the edges.

They both lost their shirts fairly quickly, breaking only to push the fabric over their heads. At some point they flipped so Noctis was the one on his back. Ignis' hot kisses traveled from his mouth to his jaw, collar bone, to lower before Ignis stopped mid-way down his abs. He paused and turned his head up toward his King. "Would you mind if I try something? It's a little fantasy of mine. We can stop at any point if you don't like it." Ignis traced his thumb along Noct's rock hard member through his trousers as he spoke. Noctis would have signed Insomnia over to Niflheim if Ignis asked him to at that moment. He nodded.

Noctis heard a snap of a clasp before elastic fabric was wrapped around his wrists and bound to the headboard above him. It wasn't too tight, but it was definitely constraining. "Are these your suspenders?" Noct asked as Ignis resumed his attention down his abs.

He let out a gasp as Ignis unzipped his pants and pulled them down, wasting no time in taking Noct into his mouth. Oh, how he wanted to run his hands through that hair, but that pleasure was withheld from him for now.

A restrained King. Noctis could see how that could be quite the fantasy.

Ignis worked torturously slow on his member. Noctis kept thrusting his hips upward for more, but Ignis only pulled away and went slower each time he did. Eventually Noctis resigned himself to the slow burn, all the while he could hear Prompto's cries of pleasure and anguish from the other side of the wall. Every now and then a moan from Gladio would join the mix, sending even more waves of pleasure through his body.

He had no clue how Ignis was maintaining his composure.

Somewhere along the line Ignis must have found the lube he stashed, because a slick finger soon entered the fray. Followed by two of its friends shortly after.

Still, STILL, Noctis couldn't believe this was happening as he toed the edge of climax. Ignis must have felt him getting close, because each time he neared release his advisor would slow his pace or back away completely.

This was fucking torture and Ignis knew it.

Noctis was surprised plaster wasn't falling from the ceiling considering the banging that reverberated through the wall behind him at this point.

Poor Prompto.

"Please," he pleaded breathlessly.

"Please what?" Ignis asked, like he didn't fucking know.

Oh, he was going to make him pay for this sometime soon. He made a mental note of it. "Please… fuck me."

Ignis smirked. Gods, Noctis could get used to that smirk. Even with the scars Ignis was fucking gorgeous when he looked devilish. "If you insist."

His advisor crawled back up his body and lined up his member with Noct's entrance. They locked lips again as Ignis slid in slowly. Moaning into each other's mouths concussion of fireworks rattled the building.

Ignis settled a moment, wrapping his arms around Noct's torso before he began to move. By this point Noctis would usually be manipulating himself toward orgasm, but with his hands bound he was relying solely on Ignis for the stimuli. Thankfully he provided plenty of it.

After they got into a rhythm and Ignis started hitting that sweet spot so well his hands began to roam. They played with his nipples while he placed hot kisses on his pulse, before his hands traveled lower, staying just out of reach of Noctis' desperate thrusts upward for attention to his cock.

Ignis sensed this and sat up a bit, changing the angle to hit him harder internally, but neglecting his cock between them.

"Don't make me beg…" he whined before Ignis gave a particularly hard thrust, making him see stars.

Seeming to take pity on the tortured Chosen King, he reached up and undid the knotted suspenders from the headboard. With his hands free Noct immediately reached down to take his member in his hand as Ignis' thrusts started to become erratic.

Noct was so worked up that after three or four strokes he was coming in strangled gasps.

Ignis slowed his thrusts, letting Noctis ride the high of endorphins for a moment before bending over and kissing him again. They traded fierce kisses as Ignis thrusts became desperate again.

His advisor didn't moan, per se, but the unrestrained gasp that Ignis laid against Noct's pulse spoke volumes as he came.

They lay there in silence as the firework display outside hit its grand finale, rattling the walls of the hotel as it did. When their breathing returned to normal Noctis held his hands up between them. "Could you untie me now?" he asked, his wrists still entangled in the stripped suspenders.

Ignis let out a heartfelt chuckle against the Kings chest.

X~X~X

Let me say that this story was originally supposed to be a two or three chapter drabble. But the amount of reviews, kudos, and support I've gotten has been so staggering that I had to make it more. If you guys want to see anything specific in the next few chapters, let me know and if I can work it in I will.

Love you all. Thanks for reading.

Obligatory: /gallery/9sGvs?lr=0


	12. Chapter 12

*I just realized that the previous two chapters might hold some confusion after the actual DLC carnival comes out. I don't know exactly where the carnival will be held in the game, so I'm sorry if someone reads this after the DLC is released and the carnival is in a completely different city. I probably should have done some research on that. My bad.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 12

Gladio awoke to the smell of coffee. Specifically Ignis' brand, Ebony. Prompto still slept in the bed next to him, head buried under the pillow to shield him from the early morning sun. He could see the blondes shoulder peeking out from the sheets. It was bruised, but the wound had healed up thanks to the elixir. Gladio slid out of bed so he wouldn't wake him, donned his boxers and pants, and slipped out of the room.

Ignis was sitting at the small table on the balcony sipping his coffee. He had an ear-bud in one ear, probably listening to the news. Gladio threw his coat and shoes on without tying them, poured himself a cup and joined Ignis on the balcony.

"Good morning," said Ignis. "Is Prompto still with us?"

Gladio smirked. "No preamble with you, is there?" He sat down in the other seat, looking out on the view of the early morning city. Not a soul was out this early. "Yes, he's alive… mostly."

"How is he?"

"Probably sore, but he held up better than I expected. How's Princess?"

"Sleeping. The news says we're supposed to have flurries later. Hopefully the roads won't be too slick."

"Don't change the subject," said Gladio. "How was he?"

Ignis' gave a sly smile. "You know I never kiss and tell."

"Killjoy."

"In all seriousness, we can't let them sleep too long. It's supposed to start snowing by lunch time and I'd rather be at our destination by the time it starts."

"Fine," said Gladio. "We'll let them sleep for another hour or so, then we can grab some breakfast downtown and take off. Sound like a plan?"

Ignis nodded.

Noctis stretched and yawned as he entered the kitchen. The unfortunate thing about having an internal clock is that you can't really turn it off on days you don't have to get up. He missed being able to sleep in. Since he became King it was an impossibility.

He rubbed his wrists lightly as he looked around for Ignis. Noctis found him with Gladio sitting quietly on the balcony. Looking around the empty room he figured Prompto must still be in bed.

He cracked the bedroom door quietly and found Prompto buried in blankets and pillows. Slowly he sat down next to the gunslinger and removed the pillow from his head. Prompto clenched his eyes shut and reached for another pillow to shield him from the daylight. "Noooooooo…" he groaned.

Noctis ran his fingers through the blonde hair, lightly scratching the scalp as he did. "Hey, how you holding up?"

Prompto opened one blue eye and rolled onto his back. "Do I still have legs? I can't feel them."

He laughed and ran a hand over a sheet covered thigh. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The blonde slowly sat up. Noctis noticed the round bruise on Prompto's shoulder, but didn't say anything. "Both?" Prompto said before considering his own question. An exhausted smile graced his lips as he nodded. "Yeah. Both." He chuckled, "expert mode."

"What?"

Prompto shook his head, "Nothing, I'm rambling."

"Can I get you anything?"

Prompto shook his head again. "No thanks. I'm going to take a shower. When do we leave?"

"Before noon probably. It should only take about three hours to get to Ravatogh from here."

"About that," said Prompto, rubbing the crusts out of his eyes. "Why did you pick a volcano, of all places, for a vacation? Aren't there wyvern's all over the place? Why not Caem or Quay?"

"It's not _in_ the volcano, just _near_ the volcano. It's a surprise. You guys will like it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A few hours later the Regalia II pulled off the main road and onto a gravel one. Noctis drove slow to avoid kicking up too much volcanic rock as they drove under the shadow of Ravatogh. This time it was Gladio in the passenger seat, and Prompto and Ignis in the back. Prompto was snoring lightly against Ignis' shoulder while he ran his hands along the brail lines of a book.

Noctis rubbed his wrists lightly thinking about the previous night. He hadn't expected Ignis to have a kinky side. Then again a few months ago he wouldn't have expected _many_ of the things he now knew about his three companions.

"Wake up Prom, we're almost there," he said as they passed Varina's Mart. The geyser next to the outpost erupted into the air as they turned off onto the new gravel road heading North.

Prompto marveled at the spectacle. "That is so cool." He pulled his camera out and took a few quick shots as they drove by. He reviewed them, "Aww, they're all blurry."

"We'll stop on the way back so you can get some good ones," said Noctis.

They drove for a few more minutes, twisting and turning around outcroppings of rock before their destination came into view. Noctis had never been here himself, but he'd done some serious research online before he made reservations.

"Whoa," said Gladio, leaning forward to get a better view.

At the end of the road, flanked by twin geysers, was a three story Wutai style bath house. Tasteful amber solstice lights hung from every balcony as steam from the hot springs wafted through the cool air.

On top of everything, it began to snow. Noct smiled. _Thanks for the ambiance, Shiva,_ he thought.

When they parked the car Noctis said, "Gentlemen, welcome to Sakura's Onsen."

Prompto felt any lingering soreness melt away as he soaked neck deep in the hot spring water. The water was the color of dark tea and smelled faintly of sulfur, but apparently that's just what hot springs were like. After about two minutes of being in the water he didn't even notice the smell.

There was still some lingering snow on the rocks that flanked the pool, but most of it had melted. After sunset the clouds dissipated and they were graced with the view that was the cosmos while they soaked.

Prompto took a sip from the hot sake on the tray that floated by and let out a deep sigh. "Noctis."

"Yeah?"

"I take back any reservations I had with coming here. This is so much better than Galdin Quay," he said and sank lower in the water.

"Agreed," said Ignis from the other side of Prompto.

Ignis had left his glasses back in the room for safe keeping. That combined with the fact that they were all completely nude gave Prompto the opportunity to appreciate the royal advisors physique. Even with the scars he was gorgeous. Better than Prompto had pictured in his head.

Unlike Gladio, who was larger than life, Ignis was toned for agility and speed instead of raw strength. Prompto's eyes followed the trail of scars down until the dark water blocked his view further.

"Could I get you gentlemen another round?" asked a lovely redheaded waitress in a black kimono. Prompto noticed a slight blush to her face. Prompto was 95% submerged, but he guessed that she was enjoying the view of the others who were visible from the abs up.

"Yes, please," said Ignis. She bowed lightly and walked away.

Gladio finished his drink and put the cup down on the floating tray. "Wonder if the carpet matches the drapes," he said jokingly.

Ignis reached out, found Gladio's shoulder, traveled up until he touched his hair, then wound up and smacked the shield in the back of the head. "Don't be crass," he scolded.

Prompto and Noctis chuckled.

Gladio rubbed the back of his head. "You're no fun."

"Hey, Noct," asked Prompto.

"Yeah?"

"Where are all the other patrons? I feel like a place like this should be packed."

"You didn't reserve the whole place, did you, Noct?" asked Gladio.

"I considered it," he said, "But when I made the reservations I asked how many other people were booked too. There's apparently a bachelorette party floating around here somewhere, but other than that they're quiet. Most people are in Lestallum for the carnival this week."

"Fortunate for us," said Ignis. Prompto felt the slightest touch on his leg as a finger was traced from his knee to his hip before vanishing again. His eyes shot to Ignis, who was still laying back against the rocks. His face a mask of relaxation.

The waitress came with fresh drinks. "Can I get you anything else, gentlemen?"

"We're good, thank you," said Noctis. She bowed again and exited.

Prompto thought of something. "Why do you think that nobody's recognized you since we've left Insomnia? You've been on TV a lot in the past few years. You'd think _someone_ would have had a fangasm by now."

Noctis shrugged, "Civilian attire does a lot. Same with seeing someone out of context. If you saw my father in a t-shirt and jeans back in the day you probably wouldn't recognize him either. People recognize the position more than the person."

That was an interesting though. "Did King Regis even own a pair of jeans?" asked Prompto.

Noctis held up a finger, "Only one. For days like this. He'd usually shave too if he was going to be incognito for a week or more."

"True," said Gladio. "I bumped into him once after he left training with my father. He was just in workout gear. It took me a half a minute to realize it was him, and I saw King Regis practically every day."

The conversation died down and eventually all four of them were silent again. Enjoying the relaxing moment.

Prompto looked up at the stars, it reminded him of the night they all spent on the roof of the Citadel as their faux camp site. It was only about a month ago, but had ended more enlightening than he would have imagined. A smirk crossed his lips as he picked up his sake and poured a fresh shot. "Never have I ever…"

"No." said Gladio and Ignis in unison.

Prompto pouted and leaned back into the rock. He tilted his head to his best buddy, "Noct, truth or dare.

"No!" said Gladio and Ignis, again in unison.

"Truth," said Noctis. His eyes were closed as he leaned back on the smooth rock. "Can we make this game Truth or Truth? I don't feel like moving at the moment."

"That's fair," said Prompto. He thought for a moment. Honestly he wasn't expecting Noct to play along. "What was King Regis like, as a regular guy I mean? I only knew him as King and honestly he scared the crap out of me."

"Busy," Noct said, eyes still closed. "Very busy. But when it was just the two of us he was a really good dad. He once make fun of the food with me when the cook utterly failed at a green soup she made. When I was twelve he took me to a Blitzball game over in Zanarkand. It was awesome. He even let loose and had a few beers."

Prompto pictured King Regis sipping overpriced cheap beer out of a plastic cup with a Zanarkand Abes cap on. The image itself made him chuckle.

"I miss him," Noct said, suddenly sullen.

"We all do," said Ignis.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Prompto said, "Your turn, Noct."

He didn't even look up. "Gladio, you said 'you should see the other guy' when you came back with those new scars during our road trip. Who was 'the other guy'?"

"Gilgamesh," said Gladio.

Noctis' head shot up from the rock. "The demi-god?"

Gladio nodded.

" _You_ took out a _demi-god_?" asked Noctis again.

"That's what I just said."

Noctis splashed some water at him. "Bullshit. Drink. There's no way you walked away from that with just a few scars. He has eight arms!"

"Six," said Gladio, but drank anyway.

"Whatever. I get to ask again since you didn't answer the question," said Noctis.

Prompto grinned. It was always fun watching these two bicker. Not like they were on the train after Ignis was injured, but bicker like and old couple. It was entertaining to say the least.

"Ignis," said Noctis, "What's something you know about Gladio that nobody else does?"

Prompto could hear Gladio growl through the water. Prompto sank a little lower.

"That's a difficult one. Normally I'm not keen on divulging the secrets of others," he said. But he seemed like he thought about it. Prompto loved the way he put his fingers on his chin when he was thinking. It was subtle, but completely Ignis. Eventually he leaned over and whispered something in Gladio's ear.

Gladio gave a devious smirk, "Sure."

Ignis felt his way through the water until he was right next to Noctis. Prompto watched as Ignis leaned in and whispered something to him. Prompto couldn't make out what it was, but the expression on Noct's face slowly changed as his eyes grew wide and his face got about four shades redder. Gladio held up his cup, "that good enough for you?"

Prompto thought Noctis looked like a deer in headlights. "Yeah… that'll do."

Now it was Ignis' turn as he returned to his spot in between the gunslinger and shield. "Prompto, in the past month or so have you decided if you prefer to give or take in the bedroom?"

Prompto moved his view on the water in front of him, even though he could feel Gladio and Noctis' eyes on him. "Ummm… so far it depends on my mood and the person. It's pretty equal but…" he suspected Ignis was prying for a reason. His minds-eye flashed back to the fantasy he had in the Iggy's office a few weeks ago; Pining the strategist down over his pristine desk and knocking all of his organization away as he fucked him. On top of all that he was still quite sore from his endeavor with Gladio. "Giving, I guess."

Ignis must have sensed the reservation in Prompto's voice. "You must stop initiating these games if you don't want to answer questions."

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it, Prom," said Gladio. He finished his sake. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," said Noctis, chewing on his own lip.

Ignis sunk a little lower in the water. This time Prompto was sure there was a hand on his thigh. It was too deep in the water for anyone to see. "I think I'll remain here for a little while longer. We could meet in the dining hall in an hour if you like?" said Ignis.

Prompto tried his best not to show any expression on his face. He was sure that Gladio and Noctis would have noticed if they weren't already giving looks to each other. "I'll hang back too," he said.

"See you later then," said Gladio as he got out of the water. Noctis wasn't far behind as they headed toward the showers.

There was a lasting silence for a few minutes as Prompto and Ignis soaked in the spring alone. Ignis' hand hadn't moved since the others left. He felt like Ignis was waiting for something, but he wasn't sure what.

"There's no need to be so tense, Prompto," said Ignis. " _I'm_ not the one who bites."

This seemed to break the ice a little. Prompto let out a chuckle and put a hand over the bruise on his shoulder. "I don't know how you do it, Iggy," he said. "It was amazing, and intense, but… Gods, I'm sore."

"I told you it took some time to get used to." Ignis released his hand from Prompto's thigh and scooted closer to him, placing his hand over the bite mark.

"How'd you know where he bit me- _ohhhh_ , _that's nice_ ," he moaned in relief as a tingle of magic emanated from Ignis' hand. He massaged it in for a moment as the magic seeped into the skin and soon there was little left except the faint scar where the skin had been broken.

"Educated guess. Better?"

Prompto moved his shoulder experimentally. The pain was gone. "Much better. You're getting really good at wielding magic without flasks."

"You have no idea," said Ignis snapping his fingers. Flames coated his palm and burned as if his hand was coated in lighter fluid. He held it there for a few seconds until he let his hand fall back in the water, extinguishing it. "It's only gotten better since Noctis returned from the crystal, although I don't really get many chances to use it anymore."

Prompto refilled two glasses of sake and handed one to Ignis. "I always was really envious of you guys and your ability to fight. I got good at using range weapons, but in close quarters I'm pretty useless. Even when I try to use magic flasks half of us ended up scorched before the fight was over."

Ignis made a dismissive noise and took the sake. "I'll admit, when Noct asked to have you added to the Crownsguard I had my concerns." Prompto looked at him, he hadn't know that. "But, I've been proven wrong before. I don't think we would have made it back to Insomnia without you."

Warmth bloomed in Prompto's chest. "What do you mean? I just joked around and took photos most of the time."

"While that is true, you also helped Noct through a very difficult time in his life. After his father was killed you were there for him as a friend while Gladio and I were too worried about his responsibilities… and ours. Gladio was a wreck too under his tough façade. He lost a father that day as well."

Prompto had almost forgotten about that. He'd only met Crailas a few times. "His dad was an intense guy."

"Indeed he was," said Ignis. "But in addition to being there for Noctis, you were there for me. After Altissia Noct had his own daemons to deal with and Gladio felt helpless because _I_ felt helpless. You were the only one who said that it was my right to choose to stay or bow out. You were the one trying to get in between Gladio and Noctis on the train when they were fighting. A foolish move but admirable. You… you believed in me." His voice cracked the slightest bit on the last few words, but he cleared his throat to cover it. "Even after that, Noctis found the strength to use the ring to save you from Ardyn. He cared for you deeply. Much more than he cared about himself."

"Ignis…" Prompto was touched. He really had no clue what to say. They sat there in silence for a long while. "I really didn't expect this conversation when the guys left."

"What _did_ you expect?"

"You to jump my bones, honestly." Prompto gave a nervous laugh.

"That remains an option."

Prompto finished his serving of sake. He expected the waitress would be along shortly. She'd been very attentive so far. "This probably isn't a good place for it. Even if there aren't many patrons."

"True," said Ignis. He put his sake cup down on the rock before leaning over and kissing Prompto's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I can't have _some_ fun with you."

Prompto leaned into the kisses as they traveled up his neck to his mouth. If Gladio was an inferno, then Ignis was a smolder. Each kiss was slow and intentional, their tongues mingling together like melted chocolate as Prompto shifted so that he was practically in Ignis' lap. Prompto was getting hard already as was Ignis. The hot springs water lent an interesting added sensation as they slowly ground into one another.

There was no urgency to what they were doing so Prompto took the rare moment to just enjoy it. Though he tensed up slightly when he felt Ignis' hand travel down his spine and lower. "Relax," Ignis whispered in between kisses. Prompto tried as Ignis hand traveled lower. He was still very tender down there.

Ignis touched his entrance and Prompto gasped as the cool tingle of healing magic flowed through him. He let out a surprised yelp at the sensation. Ignis smiled at his reaction as Prompto let out a sigh of relief. "Now I can see how you can handle him," said Prompto.

"Little secret of mine," said Ignis as he kissed Prompto's neck. "I would imagine Noct will need some healing soon too."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can hear them. They're in the showers in the building behind us."

Prompto twitched against Ignis' toned abs. " _Really_?"

"Really."

Prompto leaned in close and seductively whispered into Ignis' ear, "Tell me about it."

X~X~X

Next chapter is Gladio/Noct. Strap in!


	13. Chapter 13

*Shout out to SneakyAnonAgai for the huge and amazing review on ! I can't tell you how much I appreciate a thorough review. Especially a constructive one. Get a real account so I can reply to you! I will put the IggyXGladdy first time fic on the docket for the future. Among other things.

**Also, shout out to Goldslactuar. I figured it out. This one's for you. -^_^-

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 13

The 'locker room' if you could call it that, was more like a spa that happen to have benches and lockers in it. The floor was sage colored marble that was just rough enough so you wouldn't slip when it was wet. The humid air smelled faintly of eucalyptus, mint, salt, and cedar wood. It was also completely devoid of other people.

Gladio followed Noctis into the locker room adjoining the showers, noting the long scar that ran the length of the King's back. It had been there the entire time Gladio knew him. Caused by a daemon attack when he was young. Noct never liked talking about it, so Gladio didn't pry. What he _did_ take the time to appreciate was how well Noctis had filled out over the past few years of training. Sure he'd always been fit, but after the sheer amount of hunts they did and battles they fought… Noct had kept the training up since he'd taken the throne, saying how he 'never wanted to be weak again.' He trained personally with Gladio twice a week while keeping up his own fitness regimen.

There had been many an occasion when Gladio had pinned Noctis to the matt or gotten him in a sleeper hold that he relished the athletic form against him. Thankfully he had enough self-control to not make it obvious… most of the time.

Ignis really had ruined him. Half a decade ago he was never short of ladies who wanted to occupy his bed. He'd appreciated a male from a distance in the past but had never acted on it. But ever since Ignis the menu options had certainly expanded. His palate craved a different flavor these days.

Prompto was certainly eager, although Gladio did feel a bit bad. He knew he'd been a little rougher than warranted and maybe he shouldn't have bitten him _quite_ that hard either. Gladio would have to make it up to him later.

In the meantime…

Gladio casually gave the room a quick sweep for other patrons or employees. Finding none he quietly locked the door from the main building. Hopefully no new guests would be trying to enter in the next few minutes.

He grabbed his spit-kit and headed to the shower.

Noctis was already under the hot stream of water, rinsing the sulfur smell out of his hair. Gladio occupied the open shower head next to him. There weren't separate stalls, but each shower head had a small tiled wall about belly high with a small shelf for soap. Gladio put his bag down on it and began to lather up, acting as if Noct wasn't watching him as he washed.

He relished this part. Waiting for them to come to him.

Gladio knew Noctis wanted him, and the feeling was more than mutual. But he was the King's sworn shield. He took an oath that he would keep him from harm if at all possible. Even from himself. He would definitely have to be more careful with Noctis than he was with his blonde boyfriend.

He soaped up, letting his hands travel lower. All the while not making eye contact and intentionally pretending that there wasn't another person two feet from him. Gladio was already half hard when he walked into the locker room, and feeling Noctis' eyes roam him was not making it easy to keep his hands off himself.

Closing his eyes he put his face under the stream to rinse the soap out of his hair. When he opened his eyes again he saw a flash of blue and the stall next to him went empty. He raised an eyebrow and turned around. In another flash of blue he was being pinned to the tiled wall behind him.

Noct's eyes had the faint purple-pink glow they had when magic was flowing through him. He'd seen it many times before, but _never_ mere inches in front of his face. They were blazing, and they were _hungry_.

Oh, shit.

Adrenaline seeped into Gladio's bloodstream and pooled downward when Noct crashed their lips together. Noctis may have been smaller than him, but he was certainly not weak. Gladio's hands were pinned at his sides as Noctis ground into him under the hot stream of water. The remaining soap on him added a slick effect between their skins.

Their mouths were fighting for dominance over the other, to the point where Gladio had to actually bite down on Noct's lip to get him to back off a little. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but apparently enough to make the hunger worse.

The battle became less silent when Noct let his hands go and moved to his hips. Gladio could have probably turned the tide here, but he wanted to see what his King was made of. "Glad you actually learned something from our sparring sessions," said Gladio.

In between the rough kisses Gladio felt one of Noct's hand slide around his side and down his crack. Gladio held a breath as a finger was inserted. Thank goodness for the water. "I have lube," he said when he was able to draw breath. "My bag." He'd planned on using it on Noct, but this was an interesting turn of events.

Gladio had never been topped before.

As Noctis fumbled with his bag Gladio reached in between their bodies and took the King's member in his hands, eliciting a strangled groan from his partner. Noctis wasn't going to last long if he kept this up. Being the dominant one was a flavor their King seemed to enjoy, unsurprisingly.

Lube in hand Noct returned to what he was doing. Gladio had done it to himself before, as had Ignis. So this part wasn't terribly alien to him. When they'd been at it for about a minute Noctis broke the kiss and pulled away. "Turn around," said Noct a few octaves lower than usual.

Gods, was _that_ what Gladio sounded like when he said that? It actually sent a shiver down his spine. He gave a little growl and love bite to Noct's pulse.

Giving Noctis another eager tug in between their bodies he shifted so he was bending partially over the dividers between the stalls. He felt Noctis grab his hips, line up, and enter him with one hard thrust. Gladio's thighs hit the tiled divider the same instant Noct hit his prostate. It wasn't gentle, and to be honest it hurt quite a bit, but he just bit his tongue and bared it. Gladio supposed he deserved as much all things considering.

It wasn't long before it started feeling good. Like _really_ good. He began to back into Noct as hard as he was pushing forward. The sound of wet slaps emanated off the tiled walls.

Thank the gods he'd had the foresight to lock the door.

It was only a minute or two before Noct was grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise. Gladio still had a little ways to go, but smirked devilishly when he twisted his hips just so against his sparring partner. Noctis let out a moan a lot louder than he'd expected, so he did it again. It didn't take but a few more thrusts before Noctis reached up and grabbed a fist full of Gladio's hair before he descended upon him.

Gladio could swear the air crackled with electricity as Noct came.

His King was gasping hard as he pulled out and leaned against the other divider. The water was already washing away the mess as Gladio turned around and kissed him. Not quite as roughly as before. His King was flushed and still tasted like sake. He was gorgeous.

 _And he is_ _mine._ The voice in Gladio's mind actually growled as he thought it.

"My turn," he said. Noct's face shifted from post coitus exhaustion to mild panic as Gladio ran a hand, full of lube, down his crack. "Would you like a safety word?" asked Gladio as he rumbled into Noct's ear, biting the lobe lightly.

"Fuck you," said Noct as Gladio inserted a finger. Noct keened, but maintained the annoyed look Gladio had become accustomed to over the years.

Gladio shook his head. "That won't do, pick something you don't say to me all the time." He inserted another finger, eliciting another sharp moan. "Nope, not that either. Aw well, I'll figure it out." A third finger joined the mix. Part of Gladio's mind drifted to thoughts of Ignis and Prompto doing the same to the gasping man before him. He hid his smirk.

The hot water was still streaming over them when Gladio picked Noctis up and held him against the wall under the faucet. "I'd hang on to something if I were you," he said as he ran a lubed hand over his own length and lined up. Noctis reached up with both hands and hung on to the metal faucet, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Gladio took the moment to appreciate the view. The King of Lucis, _his_ King, was glistening with water and ready for him, and he was trying his best to establish dominance. It was possibly the hottest thing Gladio had ever seen.

The shield leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Noct's neck as he slowly, _slowly_ pushed forward. To Noct's credit he didn't cry out at all, but the shield could feel him trembling in his arms. He held his position as he lifted his head and kissed his King. He really was never this rough with Ignis, and Prompto seemed to relish it, but with Noct… Noct was another alpha. And Gladio loved a good battle.

They kissed for a moment before Noct began to shift around him, egging him on to move. Gladio slid all the way out before pushing in a little faster than before. Then again. When Noctis let out a moan into Gladio's mouth he got a better grip and really started to thrust.

Noctis let go of the faucet and wrapped his arms around his shields neck, burying his fingers into Gladio's mane as he gasped. He could feel Noct coming again, clenching around him as he did. But it wasn't until Noct leaned forward and sank his teeth into Gladio's shoulder did his own orgasm hit him like a charging behemoth. It caught him completely off guard and he almost dropped his lover as his knees went weak.

Somehow he stayed standing as the two of them panted. Gladio could see small rivulets of blood trickle down his chest from the water. Some was smeared on Noct's lip too.

He kissed him again as he put him down. Noctis slapped the fresh wound, causing Gladio to wince. "That's for Prompto," said Noct. "And I don't need a fucking safe word."

Gladio smiled to himself as he turned the water to cool and ran it over his shoulder. "Fair enough," he said looking through his spit-kit. He pulled out a high-elixer and took a small swig of it, holding the rest of it out to Noctis. "What about one of these?"

Noctis just took it and downed the rest of it. It stroked Gladio's ego to see his King a little shaky on his feet.

"I don't know about you," said Noctis, "but I worked up an appetite."

Gladio washed the blood off his healing wound. "Amen to that."

X~X~X

Didn't think I'd be able to write that, but I did somehow. Thanks to everyone for the suggestions, support, and reviews. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	14. Chapter 14

*THANK YOU to Goldslactuar for my new Avatar Icon!

**This chapter starts off slow but has some serious NSFW content. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK! This is the moment you've all been waiting for.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 14

Just over an hour had passed when Noctis and Gladio entered the dining hall. It was mostly empty as expected, other than a group of five women at the far end chattering happily with each other. One woman, presumably the bachelorette, wore a tiara.

Noctis felt the lightest pang of bitterness. The thoughts of weddings always pulled him back to his…or the one that never had anyway.

However, that thought was pushed aside as he and Gladio approached the small round table already occupied by their traveling companions. Ignis was nursing a glass of white wine and was composed as always. Prompto on the other hand had an intense blush across his freckles and a shit-eating grin as he watched them approach.

"I've taken the liberty to order us some appetizers," said Ignis.

"Thanks," said Gladio.

"What's that look for, Prom?" Noctis asked.

Prompto's eyes shot from Noct to Gladio and back. "Nothin'."

Noctis made a face at him as he pulled out the chair next to Ignis. "Why are you being so weir-" he winced as he sat down a little too hard.

The blonde let out a chuckle and reached under the table with a foot, poking Noctis in the calf. "Can you feel that?"

Noctis remembered Prompto mentioning how he couldn't feel his legs after his round with the shield. He shot his friend a look to say 'Dude! Knock it off.' Prompto pouted, but complied, returning his attention to the menu in front of him.

He took a moment to glance at Gladio, who had been surprisingly quiet since they'd entered the room. Noctis had been expecting a smirk or a gratuitous comment, but none came.

Curious.

The waiter came around with their appetizers. Some fried calamari and stuffed sweet peppers. He took their entre orders before taking their menus and heading toward the kitchen. As the waiter departed Noctis' phone chirped. He pulled it out. The text was from Cor.

 _Highwind responded to your offer._

 _She sounded surprisingly pleased with the proposal._

 _Request you to contact her when you get back to discuss details._

Noctis decided he would text back later since it seemed rude to have it out at the dinner table in the first place. He hadn't expected a response so quickly from the mercenary.

"Anything important?" asked Ignis.

Noctis hesitated before answering, it seemed an odd time to discuss the topic.

Prompto popped a pepper into his mouth. "Everything alright?" he asked mid-chew.

Noctis sighed, he was going to have to tell them soon anyway. "That was Cor. He said that Aranea Highwind might accept my offer to carry the future heir of Lucis," he said, trying his best to sound blasé about it.

Prompto inhaled too sharply and began to choke on his pepper. Gladio froze, a piece of calamari half way into his mouth. Ignis just turned toward him and put his glass of wine down. There was a frozen silence between them with the exception of Prompto's strangled chokes. "Gladio," said Ignis, "Please help him. I didn't bring any phoenix downs to dinner."

Gladio finished putting the calamari in his mouth and slapped Prompto on his back hard. The choking stopped as the blonde gasped for air. "What happened now?" he asked when he was able to.

Noctis suddenly found it hard to look at his companions. He lowered his gaze to his water glass instead. "The council has become more insistent about me marrying and assuring my bloodline. They say that if the line of Lucis goes, the magic that protects Insomnia goes with it."

"They _are_ correct," offered Ignis. The other two shot him a look.

"I know they are, but I really am sick of them saying it. Especially regarding recent events." Noct's eyes roved the table to his Crownsguard that had become so much more. "I don't want some foreign Lady or Duchess that I've never met to get their hopes up that they'll have this fairytale life with the King. I don't want her to come to Insomnia, have a wedding, carry my child, and expect an emotional bond. After Luna I…" this was a lot easier to explain in his head. "And with you three…I…"

Ignis put a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't do that to someone. I won't have them live a lie. I won't raise some poor woman's hopes just to dash them. Highwind knows that if she provides an heir that she can still be the Hunter Queen if she wants to afterward. She can even have her own bed warmers whenever the mood may strike her. I don't care. She can do whatever the hell she wants. No strings attached." He looked up at his guardians and for once he couldn't read them. "It seemed like the best option."

There was a few seconds of silence that seemed like an eternity before Gladio finally said, "Actually that does sound like a pretty solid plan."

"Indeed," said Ignis. "Although I would like to be there when you tell the council. I want to hear their reactions."

Prompto leaned forward on the table, resting his head in his hands. "Ditto," he said. "You two are gonna make such pretty babies."

The tension broken, Noctis laughed. Like actually laughed like he hadn't in quite a while. It was infectious it seemed as the other joined in. Noctis wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye before they regained their composure. "I love you guys."

After their meal and a drink or two they squeezed their way through the drunken bachelorette party towards their room. Gladio took the longest to get through because the ladies kept trying to jam bills into his belt and pleading for a dance as he passed them. "Sorry, ladies, maybe some other time," he said.

When they were down the hallway Noctis looked back at his shield. "How much Gil did you make?"

Gladio fished a stray dollar out of his belt loop. "More than you," he said as he walked up to Noctis and tucked it into the collar of his shirt. "But you can have it. Go buy something nice for yourself."

Noctis rolled his eyes, but left the bill there anyway.

The room they'd rented was enormous. It had four bedrooms with king sized beds in each, a common space, fully functional kitchen, and four small bathrooms. It may as well have been a house.

Noctis excused himself to the bathroom for a moment, leaving the others in the living room. When he was done he washed his hands and looked up at his reflection. He had a big bruise on his lip from one of Gladio's love bites. He hadn't noticed it with all the other sensations going on. No wonder Prompto had such a huge grin on his face when they'd shown up to dinner.

He huffed and closed his eyes, focusing his magic on further healing. It had been slowly fixing him up over the past two hours or so, but the cool tingle of magic felt good. Normally it just healed him automatically, albeit at a slower rate. It felt like ages since he'd had to reach for it actively again. It felt good to need it again.

When he was fully recovered, including his lip and other places, he opened the door to the bathroom. Gladio was standing immediately outside it facing the living room. He turned around and held a finger up to tell him to keep quiet before beckoning him forward.

Noctis slowly peeked around the taller man and nearly caused another bruise on his lip he bit down so hard on it.

Ignis' shirt was gone. Haphazardly tossed to some far corner of the room, indicating that Prompto must have been the one to throw it. His glasses were on the end table with his belt. Prompto's shirt was gone too as he straddled the taller man on the oversized black leather couch. Their kisses were slow and passionate and _agonizing_ to watch. Partially because Noctis remembered what those mouths could do, but also because they _had_ to know that they were being watched. It was a big suite, but it wasn't big enough that they'd be able to ignore the two grown men staring at them from the hallway. Maybe they wanted to be watched. Maybe they didn't care. Either way it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay quiet.

Noctis bit down on his thumb because it was more durable than his own lip. He watched as Prompto gyrated his hips forward to match Ignis' subconscious thrusts upward. He waited for them to continue further, but they were really taking their time.

Gods this was worse than when Ignis had him tied to the bed. It was torture.

 _Finally_ Prompto began to slide back off Ignis' lap, pulling the strategist's pants down with him. Sliding in between Ignis' legs Prompto took the member in front of him in his hands and gave it a few slow tugs before running his tongue along the length.

Noctis let out the breath he was holding loudly before covering his mouth. Ignis had to have heard it, probably Prompto too. But they didn't change their pace as Prompto continued to lavish attention on Ignis' cock.

The metallic taste of blood hit Noct's tongue as he bit down harder on his thumb. He opened his mouth, wincing before he felt a strong hand push his shoulder to the wall. Gladio's eyes were still locked on the pair for a long moment before he tilted Noct's head to watch them. Noctis could feel the scrape of Gladio's beard against his jaw as hot, open mouthed kisses worked along his pulse. Very much the same speed Prompto was working on Ignis.

Despite their romp in the shower only hours before, Noct was painfully hard again.

"I told you you'd like to watch," whispered Gladio as he rubbed Noctis through his pants. Noctis didn't object as his jacket was sloughed to the floor while he watched Prompto take Ignis all the way to the hilt. Ignis' head lolled back on the couch as Prompto worked, his fingers tangled in the blondes hair. The unmistakable wet sounds of oral sex seeped through every corner of the room like syrup.

Gladio moved his mouth lower eliciting a shutter from Noct when he lightly bit a nipple and traveled further south. It was difficult for Noct to make a distinction between what was better; the attention being placed upon him or what he was witnessing.

Noctis closed his eyes tight and turned his head to the ceiling. He took a deep, slow breath. If he kept watching he was going to come in his pants. Especially with Gladio teasing him like that. After a moment he'd centered himself and looked down at his shield. Gladio was lightly nibbling the edge of his hip and looking up at him with amber eyes.

His attention was drawn back to the others when he heard Ignis gasp.

Prompto was fucking him, fast. It seemed that there was only so much foreplay the blonde could take. Noct reached down and went to unbuckle his pants, but Gladio caught his wrists and held them to his sides. The larger man stood up and pressed him into the wall with his chest. "Not just yet," he breathed into Noct's ear.

He was losing his mind. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

When he heard the Eos shattering cries of Prompto as he came Noct couldn't take it anymore. He warped out of Gladio's grip and strode across the room shedding every stitch of fabric on him. He grabbed the nearest body to him, which happened to be Prompto and flipped him over, pinning him to the couch on his back. He searched around for the lube and found it on the floor. Prompto looked up at him with blown out pupils and swollen lips as Noctis lubed himself up. The blonde gave him choked out a "yes" when he entered him in one swift thrust.

He was so worked up he didn't know how he wasn't coming immediately. Probably due to the fact he'd just come a few hours ago. Noct was only vaguely aware of the other two people in the room as he plowed into his best friend desperately. The welcoming coil of orgasm was winding up in his stomach when suddenly he was pulled back by his hair. He could feel Gladio's lubed member against his thigh and for a moment he didn't believe what was about to happen. "Slow down Romeo, let the rest of us have some fun," he said sliding a lubed finger into his King.

Noct couldn't breathe. He was still inside Prompto as Gladio worked on him, his free hand wrapped around his throat. Not enough to cut off air, but firm enough to make Noct's eyes roll back in his head.

Before long the fingers were removed and Gladio lined himself up and entered him slowly, kissing the back of his neck as he did. Noct didn't think he was capable of making some of the noises that came out of his mouth. He didn't think he was capable of moving either.

As if the scenario couldn't get any hotter, he looked down to see Prompto sucking off Ignis. Noct must have taken him away from the strategist before he'd had a chance to come.

Ignis leaned a hand forward and found Noct's face. Gladio let go of his neck and put both of his hands on Noct's hips as Ignis kissed him desperately. Gladio held still, but began to move Noct forward and back, into Prompto, then back onto him. He moaned frantically into Ignis' mouth and Ignis returned in kind.

Noctis had never felt so much stimuli in his life. He was drowning in endorphins and had no clue how he hadn't come yet. Even Ignis' composure was cracking as he moaned into Noct's mouth. His breath was becoming erratic and soon Ignis let out a cry that Noct would remember for the rest of his life. He came into Prompto's mouth hard. The blonde caught as much of it as he could, but a good portion of it got in his hair.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed his cum covered lover, tasting Ignis all over him as he came.

The lightbulb in the end table lamp brightened and exploded as electricity crackled through the room. He collapsed forward as Gladio began pounding into him relentlessly. A few seconds later his shield came too, adding more heat to Noct's twitching core.

They were all soaked with sweat and gasping for air as Noctis rode the tsunami of endorphins that had flooded his system until it dashed him onto the sandy shore of reality.

After a moment he picked his head up and looked at his companions in the dim light, a faint glow was coming from the coffee table across the room. He lifted his head up further and got a better look at it. "Prompto…" he asked hoarsely.

A deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Is that your phone?"

A chuckle. "Yeah."

"Are you recording this?"

"Yes."

Noct paused, waiting to be angry, but it just didn't come. He put his head back down on the blonde's chest and smiled. "I'd like to watch that later."

"It would be wise to delete it before heading back to Insomnia," said Ignis.

"Yeah," said Gladio. "Probably shouldn't have a video of the Chosen King getting gangbanged floating around."

Ignis laughed and sat down, resting Prompto's head on his thigh.

"Was this your idea?" asked Noctis.

Ignis shook his head. "Not I. The camera idea was all Prompto's doing."

"Guilty as charged," said the gunslinger.

They all sat there quietly for a few moments until things started to feel sticky. He knew he should probably peel himself out from in between Prompto and Gladio and take a shower, but for now he simply reached up to put a hand on Ignis' thigh and closed his eyes.

X~X~X

OMG I'm shaking. O/O That was the most erotic thing I've ever written. Holy shit.

Thank you to everyone who read the story this far. All you perverts are wonderful. Thank you for all the suggestions, reviews, fanart, and help along the way. There will probably be one more chapter here to wrap things up in an even 15 chapters like the game. But like the game there will be some DLC if you will. I plan on writing Iggy and Gladdy's first time and a few other offshoots. So keep an eye out.

Now, if you need me I'll be in my bunk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Goldslactuar has been busy making fanarts for the last chapter. Totally NSFW, but check it out on Tumblur. I have a Tumblr account now too, if anyone cares.

SHED SOME LIGHT ON THINGS

CHAPTER 15

Two week later…

Ignis woke up on sheets that weren't his and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. There was an arm loosely draped over his naked waist. He reached down and felt it. Definitely not Gladio. The body behind him shifted and cuddled closer, wafting the smell of tea tree shampoo his way.

"Good morning, Prompto," he said.

The blonde hummed and kissed his shoulder. "Morning."

"Are the others about?"

Prompto shook his head. "They went to get breakfast, they got tired of waiting for you to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"About ten, I think."

"Goodness. What time did we finally go to sleep?" He rolled onto his back and threw an arm around the gunslinger's shoulder.

"About two in the morning, I think," said Prompto before he sat up a little and placed a long, lazy kiss on his lips. Ignis ran his fingers lovingly through the blonde hair, releasing more tea tree smell. Prompto rested his chin on his chest. "I never would have guessed you were that flexible. What's your secret?"

"Ashatanga yoga almost every morning for the past fifteen years." He paused. "Although it appears I've slept through my usual practice time."

"Mind if I start joining you?"

"I normally do it around five in the morning."

He could feel Prompto make a face against his chest. "Maybe not."

Ignis smiled. "Well, if you ever stay in _my_ room overnight I'll wake you up for it. Although I will probably have to get a large new bed as well."

Noctis had gifted Prompto a king sized bed for his studio apartment. Location wise it was the most inconspicuous for them to meet. They couldn't all be seen going in and out of the royal quarters in the Citadel. Gladio and Ignis' rooms were equally in the public eye. Prompto's apartment a few blocks away from the Citadel had the least amount of attention on it.

It took Ignis a night or two and some seriously bruised shins before he finally figured out the layout of the place. They'd been spending a decent amount of time there, even if the bed did take up most of the floor space in the studio. There was talk about renting a larger place under a pseudonym as a regular romp pad.

Then again, things might change today. This afternoon was the council meeting where Noctis planned to drop the bomb about Highwind and their arrangement. All of them were on the docket to be there to 'represent their position' so to speak. Ignis was equally anxious and thrilled.

Ignis heard the jingle of keys and soon the door opened. "The dead has arisen," said Gladio. Prompto shifted and sat up on the edge of the bed, the shuffle of fabric implied he was pulling his pants on. "We got bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches."

Ignis slid out of bed and found his pants neatly folded on the end table and slid them on. Running his hand along the wall lightly he made his way to the breakfast bar and found himself a foil wrapped meal.

A form stepped past him and kissed him on the shoulder. He knew it was Noctis. "Are you ready for this afternoon, Highness?" Ignis asked.

"As I'll ever be," he said. "I'll just be happy when they stop harassing me about it."

"Oo fhink fey'll go 'or it?" asked Prompto through his mouth full of food.

"Why do you think I want you all there? Outside of obvious reasons of course," said Noct. "If most people in the room support the idea then they won't be able to argue."

"You know Shinra will," said Gladio.

Ignis nodded. "Undoubtedly."

Prompto finished his breakfast and tossed his foil in the trash can across the room. "Maybe we should bring some snacks to butter them up first. Shinra looked a bit annoyed when I didn't bring him a smoothie last meeting."

"He always looks like that," said Gladio.

"You did come in forty minutes late," Noct pointed out.

Ignis smiled. He lived for banter like this.

"Alright, it's settled," said Prompto jovially. "Chai latte's and donut holes for everyone!"

The monthly council meeting was as droll and mediocre as usual, although there were quite a few more seats occupied than usual. Normally Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were busy with other duties to attend, but this time all three of them sat around the oversized mahogany table. Cor and the other four Chancellors were there as well, including Lockhart and Shinra.

Prompto leaned back in his chair and sipped his late. The caffeine was keeping him awake through all the discussions about trade, infrastructure, power utilization, staffing… uuuuhhhh, so borring. It wasn't until Lockhart asked their King if he had anything to add did he perk up and lean forward.

"Actually I do," started Noct. "I've thought about what was said last meeting and have decided to continue the bloodline of Lucis."

At this, the other chancellors leaned forward too. Somehow Gladio, Ignis, and Cor managed to maintain their poker face.

"Aranea Highwind will be arriving in Insomnia in a few days. We've already arranged an escort by the Kingslave and the ceremony will be held in a little over two weeks. I'd rather not make it a huge event, so it will be a private-"

"The mercenary!?" interrupted Chancellor Shinra, as expected. His fat face darkening. "You cannot be serious. Highness, we-"

"Apologies Chancellor," said Noctis, the epitome of calm. "I seem to have forgotten when I asked your opinion. I will have an heir. Isn't that what you were all so concerned about?"

Chancellor Lockhart had a conflicted look on her face. "Yes, your Highness, but… wouldn't someone with political connections be more wise?"

"You mean like last time?" Noctis said with the slightest touch of venom.

Lockhart didn't say anything in response.

Prompto sipped his drink. His face hurt from trying to hide his grin.

"This is absurd," said Shinra, standing up from his wide chair. "We cannot have some trollop mercenary as our Queen. It would be indecent."

Prompto felt it first, the tingle of electricity in the air and the smell of ozone. He pushed his rolling chair away from their King a few inches. Just in case.

Noctis took a deep breath. "All in favor of making Aranea Highwind the next Queen of Insomnia raise your hand."

Prompto raised his hand first, followed by Gladio, Cor, Ignis, and the King himself. The other four council members in attendance seemed dumbstruck. Reluctantly Lockhart raised her hand too.

"This is insane!" fumed Shinra. He was rapidly turning the color of a plum. "There needs to be bonds made with outlying nations. There needs to be-"

Noctis stood up quickly, causing half the people at the table to jump. The air almost sparkled. He spoke slowly and intentionally like the King he was. "I am only going to say this once and this topic will not be brought up again afterwards. I am the King of Lucis. I only have this ' _council'_ to ask for the advice and wisdom of others before I make my decisions. Ultimately I am the one who has final say in all matters relating to my kingdom." Shinra was shrinking back into his seat at this point. "So if my choice in the mother of my future children displeases you then I am sorry. But when I say that _your_ opinion in the matter is of little importance, I am making a gross understatement. If I wanted to marry Prompto instead-" The gunslinger choked on his latte. "-you would have zero input on the matter. My personal life is of no concern of yours and it never will be. This discussion is over." Noct's eyes shimmered as he leaned over the table. "Am I, in any way, unclear?"

Shinra shook his head. Prompto was pretty sure the chancellor has pissed himself.

"Good." The electricity in the room dissipated. "Does anyone else have any opinions on the matter?" There were nervous shaking of heads around the table. "Wonderful. Then I'll see you all next month."

There was a quick shuffling of chairs before a good portion of the council left. As Lockhart left she glanced back. "I wish you two the best," she said with mixed tones before leaving.

When most of the council was gone, leaving just Cor and the four of them, Gladio started laughing. "So, Prompto, what size dress are you? Ten? Twelve?"

Ignis joked, "What flavor cake would you like at your wedding?"

Prompto smiled nervously. He knew Noctis was just making a point to the council, but it did put him on the spot. Still, he played along. "I've always been fond of cinnamon, and I think I might be a ten."

Noctis smiled down at him, "Oh, you're a ten alright." He bent down and kissed him.

They all laughed. Cor just rolled his eyes and sipped his latte.

X~X~X

~FIN

Like I said, this story is not necessarily done. There's no way I'm going to stop writing about these guys. Keep an eye out for future stories. Again, thanks for all the reviews, fanart's (NSFW stuff included), and laughs. LOVE YOU ALL! See you on Tumblr. -^_^-


End file.
